Viviendo con Hao
by Naru Chica Hautica
Summary: TTTT PERDONENME LA TARDANZA ESKE MI COMPU SE MURIOOOO! Y ME BORRO TODO EL DECIMO CAPITULO Q SE IBA FILETE ¬¬... MHH ME VENGARE.. PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA ... POR FAVOR PERDOOONEEENMEEEE Y POR LO MENOS DIGANME SI LEYERON ESTO O SINO LLORARE, GRACIAS, LOS AMO!
1. Chapter 1

Viviendo con Hao

Por: Naru Asakura alias la incoherente, y su espíritu acompañante, la malvada Kohami, quien le encuentra toda la razón a Hiakarui con lo de las vacaciones.

Naru: ¡¡hola y bienvenidos a mi segundo fic, este es un fic totalmente nuevo!

Kohami: ¬¬ no me digas

Naru: bueno, no te digo

Kohami: ¬¬ quiero largarme de aquí de una vez por todas

Naru: ¿¿y por que sigues aquí?

Kohami: por que me obligan a quedarme con tigo

Naru: ¿Quién? O.o

Kohami: no puedo decirtelo, y aun que pudiera, no te lo diría

Naru: ¬¬ que va, de todas formas ni quería saber (pensando) mentira, mentira, mentira (Hablando) bueno, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron en mi fic anterior, que por cierto se llama Campamento de Verano, para que lo lean, bueno, quiero agradecer el apoyo y espero que estén leyendo esto, bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí les va:

Viviendo con Hao

Era una hermosa mañana en la pensión Asakura, los pájaros cantaban, Horo Horo bailaba merengue con un trajecito blanco y todo parecía estar tranquilo, de hecho, todo estaba más tranquilo que de lo acostumbrado, la razón, no se sabe.

Avían pasado ya dos años desde que Yoh dio muerte a su malvado hermano Hao, al pasar los años, la relación entre Yoh y Anna mejoraba notoriamente, todo iba bien hasta que un día algo sucedió algo que cambiaría la historia para siempre, a continuación, viene la historia más chistosa del mundo, Viviendo con Hao.

Anna: ¡Yoh, ¿Dónde estas?

Yoh: - llegando – aquí

Anna: debes ir a comprar algo para la cena

Yoh: ¿¿otra vez? … fui ayer

Anna: pero ya sabes que los brutos de tus amigos se lo comen todo

Yoh: TT-TT pero no quiero ir, ¿no puedes ir tu aun que sea por una vez?

Anna: ¡eres un fresco! – lo golpea –

Yoh: TT-TT por favor – pone cara de perro mojado –

Anna: está bien, pero será la primera y última vez

Yoh: - volando en flores con una música de fondo de las típicas teleseries cubanas cuando aparece el Flavio Josefo Antonio y se junta con la Flavia Josefa Antonia y etc., etc. – taaananaaa taaanaaanaaaa

Anna: ¬¬ pero no te emociones, ni mucho menos te acostumbres

Yoh: TT.TT esta bien

Anna: y ahora adiós – toma dinero y se va -

Una vez en el supermercado

Anna: - sacando cosas y poniéndolas en un carrito – arroz, salsa de tomate, jugo de tomate, pasta de tomate, galletas de perro de tomate…..¿¿galletas para perro de tomate? ¿¿Y por qué sale esto en la lista? ……¡¡Horo Horo! Bueno, no pienso pagar por comida canina de tercera clasificación para el bruto número uno del mundo

De repente aparece un tipo encapuchado y con máscara de conejo

Tipo: - susurrando – oye…rucia

Anna: - dándose vuelta y dándose cuenta de la existencia de aquella persona – (pensando) esa voz me parece conocida (Hablando) ¿Qué quieres?

Tipo: - asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en el corredor – alfin te encontré – sacándose la capucha y la máscara de conejo – Anita

Anna: O O ¡¡¡¡Hao!

Hao: en vivo y en directo, en persona, realmente, desnudito...o lo siento, desnudito no

Anna: ¡¡¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¡Se supone que estabas muerto!

Hao: ¿piensas que una espadita me va a detener?

Anna: - atónita – p…pero

Hao: jajjaj, no estaba muerto, estaba en la ducha, pisé el jabón y me saque la chucha…o lo siento

Anna: ¿¿¡¡y que carajo haces aquí?

Hao: vine a raptarte

Anna: ¬¬ estas enfermo

Hao: si, desde hace días que estoy con una tos horrible

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: pero es hora de irnos, no te resistas por que me pondré a llorar si lo haces

Anna: - corriendo –

Hao: raider – la persigue y la agarra – mucho juego por hoy Anna, es hora de irnos, dejé una notita en el cuarto de Yoh

Anna: ¿para que?

Hao: para que no pensara que otro te raptó

Anna: ¬¬ eres el único estúpido que se le ocurre raptarme

Hao: tengo que darme buena fama, ahora vámonos ¡¡¡espírit of fire! – agarrando a Anna

Anna: ¡¡suéltame!

E.D.F: (N/N: que es espíritu del fuego para los que no sabes las iniciales) – aparece mágicamente –

Hao: - se sube en la mano del espíritu con Anna agarrada y se va –

Mientras tanto, en la pensión

Yoh: - yendo a su pieza- laralala – notando un papelito blanco encima de la mesa – oh, un papelito blanco encima de la mesa – va a recogerlo – oh, fui a recogerlo (N/N: ¡¡ya basta, Yoh: lo siento TT-TT era para poner más drama en la situación, Naru: - poniendo voz de cuica – roto coshino picante, ándate a un mall, Kohami: tu – dirigiéndose a Naru- sierra la boca, y tu – dirigiéndose a Yoh – vuele al fic, Yoh y Naru: esta bien ) veamos que dice

Nota:

Querido hermanito, si hermanito, me rapté a Anna para que lo sepas, espero que no vengas para salvarla, aparte de ser muy débil no sabes donde queda la colina del monte Wuachunaimi en la calle principal de Tokio das vuelta al fuente, caminas diez pasos y ves un bosque y una montaña que dice colina Wuachunaimi, yo se que nunca lo sabrás.

Te quiere tu hermano Hao.

P.D: no estaba muerto estaba en la ducha, pisé el jabón y me saqué la chucha…solo para que lo sepas

Yoh: ¡¡oh no, esto es terrible! ¡¡¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Anna! ¡¡¡Yo la metí en esto y yo la sacaré! – va a la cocina –

Tamao: ¿joven Yoh? ¿¿Qué sucede joven Yoh?

Yoh: ¡¡¡a pasado algo terrible Tamao, Hao se raptó a Anna!

Tamao: ¡¡¡¿Qué!

Mientras tanto donde Hao

¿: ¡¡¡¡y ahora quiero que limpies el piso y me hagas de comer!

¿: ¡¡No quiero!

¿: ¡¡¡Hazlo ahora o me escapo!

Hao: TT-TT esta bien – se pone a barrer –

Anna: - sentada en un sillón tomando limonada – así esta mejor

Hao: ¬¬

……………………………………………Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………..¿Continuará?...

Notas Autora: bueno, este fue mi segundo fic espero que les haya gustado, vienen cosas mucho más graciosas y sorpresas mucho más sorpresudas, gracias por leer y sigan bellos.


	2. Los bebés y el encuentro de Yoh

Viviendo con Hao Segunda Parte

Por: Naru Asakura, alias la incoherente, y su espíritu acompañante, la malvada Kohami, quien está decidida a abandonar a Naru y comprarse muchos cuchillos para que no quede nada de ella

Naru: ¡asi que ese es tu malvado plan Kohami Lu!

Kohami: ¿¿Qué?

Naru: TT-TT lo supe todo es tiempo, nunca me quisiste de verdad

Kohami: - susurrando – y recién se da cuenta por Dios

Naru: TT-TT te oí, malvada, bueno, volviendo al tema, agradezco los reviews que me llegaron, aun que fueron dos, pero eso da lo mismo, O.o y uno me llegó en inglés…eso es lo más raro de todo, pero da igual, reviews son reviews, bueno, ahora vamos a nuestro tema principal

Kohami: por fin

Naru: los perros voladores, los perros voladores son grandes amigos que van a nuestras casas y se comen a tu familia, los puedes encontrar en tu caja de cereal y debajo de tu cama

Kohami: ¿¿Qué se supone que fue eso genia?

Naru: TT-TT segundo fic y empezamos de nuevo con los nombrecitos ingeniosos

Kohami: obvio

Naru: ¿¿Por qué dices eso a lo Marce? Es molesto, me recuerdas a la Marce…aun que no te pareces a la Marce – se pone a inspeccionar a Kohami – m…no

Kohami: ¬¬ - le da un golpe en la cabeza – estate quieta

Naru: TT.TT bueno, bueno, no tienes que pegarme, asesina

Kohami: - amarra a Naru a una silla – ya esta

Naru: ¡¡no, suéltame! ¡¡Tengo que hacer el fic!

Kohami: puedes hacerlo desde esa silla, mientras no te muevas de allá para acá ni de acá para allá, todo está bien

Naru: TT-TT parezco perro enjaulado

Kohami: ¬¬ empieza antes de que pierda la paciencia y te deje sola y amarrada

Naru: O.O está bien, está bien, ahora damas y caballos:

Viviendo con Hao Segunda Parte

Mientras tanto donde Hao

¿: ¡¡¡¡y ahora quiero que limpies el piso y me hagas de comer!

¿: ¡¡No quiero!

¿: ¡¡¡Hazlo ahora o me escapo!

Hao: TT-TT esta bien – se pone a barrer –

Anna: - sentada en un sillón tomando limonada – así esta mejor

Hao: ¬¬

……………………………………………Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………..¿Continuará?...

Anna: ¿Qué me miras tanto?

Hao: te miroo por que te mirooo por que tengo ganas de mirarte

Anna: ¬¬ no cantes, no se si mis oídos serán capaces de soportarlo

Hao: ¬¬

Anna: cállate

Hao: pero no dije nada

Anna: prepárame algo de comer, y limpia esto que está echo un asco

Hao: es como mi departamento de soltero

Anna: uno, no vives solo, dos, esto está peor que la pieza de Horo Horo, y tres, si, en el punto tres te encuentro la razón, eres un solterón, lo único que te falta es el perro chico y estas

Opacho: - llegando - ¿señor Hao?

Anna: perdón, aquí está tu perro ¿¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Opacho: - llorando –

Hao: mira, hiciste llorar a Opacho

Opacho: si, hizo llorar a Opacho

Anna: hay, pero si parece un perro Chihuahua

Opacho: señor Hao – llorando –

Hao: no insultes a Opacho Anna

Anna: ¿¿Qué acaso es tu novia?

Hao: ¬¬…. ¿que acaso te pusiste celosa?

Anna: ¿celosa yo?

Hao: tu misma

Anna: tu quisieras

Hao: ¬¬ no fastidies Anita, no tengo paciencia

Anna: tu no fastidies, y tráeme mi comida por que tengo hambre

Hao: me rehúso – se cruza de brazos y levanta su cabeza haciéndole la ley del hielo –

Anna: ¡no seas maldito, tu me raptaste, ahora cuídame como debe ser!

Hao: ¿¿para que si no pienso devolverte?

Anna: ¡¡¿Qué!

Hao: lo que oíste princesa

Anna: ¿¿e Yoh que?

Hao: déjame aparentar que me importa – hace como que le importa – m… bien ya fue suficiente

Anna: eres un cara dura, tonto, descarado, feo, frutitas…

Hao: y tu eres una gruñona, mandona, mala, fea, bueno fea no…

Anna: yo solo acepto que Yoh me diga esas cosas – le larga una cachetada pero Hao le agarra la mano –

Hao: pues lamento decirte que vas a tener que empezar a tolerarlo, por que a ese tal Yoh no lo vas a volver a ver nunca más, y si insistes, me temo que voy a tener que eliminarlo

Anna: ¿Qué?

Hao: lo que escuchaste

Anna: - le intenta dar una cachetada con la otra mano, pero también se la toma –

Hao: la misma no te funcionará dos veces

Anna: no, pero no importa – le da una gran patada en sus partes nobles –

Hao: ¡¡¡ahhhh!- soltando a Anna - ¡¡ahhh! – Con voz de pito – te las verás con migo Anita, algún día…au – se desmaya –

Anna: ¬¬ que pelmazo

Hao: - despertando – está bien, ¡¡¡Kanna!

Kanna: - llegando - ¿¿desea algo señor Hao?

Hao: si, quiero que le hagas algo de comer a esta gruñona consentida y que limpien un poco, que a la princesa Barbie Bailarina le da asco

Anna: ¡¡¡¿Qué!

Hao: ¿¿debería empezar a correr ahora? – empieza a correr –

Anna: ¡¡¡morirás Asakura! – empieza a perseguir a Hao –

Hao: ¡¡soy más rápido que tu!

Anna: ¡¡mira al lado tonto!

Hao: - dando vuelta la cabeza – Ou

Anna: - lo hace caer y se cae con Hao quedando debajo de el – O/O

Hao:

Anna: ¡sal de encima gordo!

Hao: mish, peso veintitrés kilitos, y la boca te queda donde mismo

Anna: gordo, yo peso veinte

Hao: anoréxica

Anna: bulímico

Hao: hace unos momentos era el gordo

Anna: no te hace efecto gordo grasiento

Hao: ¡¡anoréxica, anoréxica!

Anna: ¡¡¡gordo asqueroso, bola de grasa, Cardtman!

Hao: flacuchenta

Anna: mejor que ser una pelota cerda como tu

Hao: si claro

Anna: si, aparte, quitate, pesas mucho bola – se quita a Hao de encima –

Hao: si, aparte quien quisiera estar encima de ti

Anna: haber déjame contar, Yoh, tu, el heladero, Horo Horo, el panadero, el del kiosquito de la esquina, ese tipo que está detrás de la puerta

Hao: - mira –

Lakis: O/O - se va –

Anna: ¿¿lo vez?

Hao: m…

Anna: ¿Por qué no haces algo bueno y te vas a prostituír a las calles de Nueva York?

Hao: ¿¿Por qué no aquí?

Anna: ¡cállate gigoló!

Hao: O.O si yo fuera gigoló, tú ya no serías la inocente Anna de siempre

Anna: ¬¬ cállate

Kanna: - llegando-la comida está servida

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh

Yoh – poniéndose una mochila – tengo que ir a buscar a mi Anita, no importa cómo, no importa si muero en el intento, tengo que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta

Ren: si quieres yo te acompaño

Horo: y yo

Yoh: no, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo

Horo: en ese caso, que la fuerza te acompañe mi joven Padawuan…digo Yoh

Ren: ¬¬ sigues tan lerdo como siempre

Horo: ¡¡solo quería ayudar!

Ren: ayuda desapareciendo

Horo: no me digas esas cosas por que yo soy muy sensible

Ren: pues ve Yoh, no tienes tiempo que perder

Yoh: si, toma su mochila llena de provisiones y un saco de dormir y sale de la casa –

Tamao: - corriendo hacia afuera - ¡¡joven Yoh!

Yoh: - volteándose - ¿¿ah?

Tamao: buena suerte O/O

Yoh: gracias Tamao - da media vuelta y se va –

Una hora después de haber caminado mucho, pues sabemos que el monte Wuachunaimi está a las afueras de Japón, en un sitio muy alejado, e iba a tomar bastante tiempo en llegar, pero él no se rendiría, el la buscaría hasta encontrarla, y se encargaría de una vez por todas de Hao, su maquiavélico hermano mayor (N/N: lo siento, es inspirado en Itachi TT-TT)

Persona x: ¿¿oye disculpa?

Yoh: ¿si?

Persona x: me preguntaba si me podías decir donde está Fumbari

Yoh: si, sigues derecho y te encuentras con un cartelito que dice Bienvenidos a Fumbari

Persona x 2: ¡¡oye Naruto, termina ya!

Naruto: solo estaba preguntando Sakura Chan, como tú me dijiste que querías indicaciones, y como el amable Sasuke Kun no se ofreció, no me quedó otra

Sasuke: ¿¿Qué dices cangrejo?

Naruto: ¡¡lo que oíste cabezón!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura: ¡¡no insultes a Sasuke Kun!

Naruto: ¬¬

Yoh: em…los dejo, por cierto, soy Yoh Asakura – se va –

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: ¡¡gracias Yoh Asakura!

Naruto: …O.o ¿Yoh Asakura? Que nombre más ridículo

Mientras tanto, donde Hao

De repente se escucha que alguien toca la puerta

Hao: pase

Señora extra: - abre la puerta – hola, soy la señora Pepa, ¿¿este es el jardín de niños? – en eso se revelan dos bebés –

Hao: ¿¿Qué se fumó?

Anna: - aguantándose la risa –

Señora: por favor chico, no tengo donde dejar a mis hijos, necesito que me los cuides un momento muy pequeño

Hao: ¿¿y por que tendría que hacer eso yo?

Señora: ¡¡¡por que te decapitaré si no lo haces!

Hao y Anna: O O

Hao: está bien – toma a los dos bebés –

Señora: gracias, vuelvo en unas diez horas – se va-

Hao: ¡¡¡que!

Anna: estúpido

Hao: me iba a decapitar

Anna: por eso

Hao: ¬¬

Anna: ahora tendrás que cuidarlos

Hao: ¿¿Cómo que tendrás? Tendremos

Anna: ¡¡¿estas loco!

Hao: si, todos mis sirvientes se fueron de vacaciones ¿¿o no lo recuerdas?

ººººFlash Backºººº

Sirvientes de Hao: - poniendo la cara más penosa que podían - por favor señor Hao

Hao: oh está bien

Anna: ¡oigan no, si se van estaremos solos, y eso es lo que menos quiero!

Hao: ¡¡váyanse, váyanse!

Sirvientes de Hao: ¡¡¡ehhhhh! – se van –

Anna: ¡¡no esperen!Hao: ja ja

Anna: - lo golpea –

Hao: TT-TT

ººººFin Flash Backºººº

Anna: claro que lo recuerdo, pero te recuerdo que estamos solos con estas criaturas del demonio

Hao: hay, ¿¿Qué tan malas pueden ser?

Bebé uno: - le tira un mechón a Hao –

Hao: ¡¡ahh! ¡¡Enano del demonio! – Los deja en un sillón-

Anna: jajajajaj

Hao: ¬¬ ya verás tu cuando se pongan a llorar

Anna: yo los veo muy tranquilos

Hao: - mirando a los niños - ¡¡Barney murió!

Bebés: - se ponen a llorar estrepitosamente –

Anna: - golpea a Hao - ¡¡estúpido descerebrado!

Hao: ¡¡tu te burlaste de mi!

Anna: ¡aún así eres un descerebrado!

Hao: ¡¡está bien Barney sigue vivo, se está mejorando en la clínica!

Bebés: - dejan de llorar –

Bebé 2: ¿¿tío Hao? ¿¿Podemos ver a Bani en la teevisión?

Hao: oh está bien , por lo menos es solo un capitulo – enciende la TV

Anna: yo no voy a ver esto

Bebé 1: tía Anna, vea tele con nosotros por favor

Bebé 2: si tía Anna

Hao: - escapándose a un rinconcito –

Bebé 2: y usted también tío Hao

Hao: - queda paralizado – em…- toma la mano de Anna – lo siento niños pero el tío Hao y la tía Anna tiene que ir a hacer cositas de grandes

Anna: -le quita la mano - ¬¬

Bebé 1: ¿¿Cómo que?

Hao: em…

Anna: nada

Bebé 1: entonces quédense viendo TV con nosotros, miren, ya está apunto de empezar

TV: bienvenidos al comienzo de este nuevo maratón de Barney, esperamos que lo disfrutes

Bebés: ¡¡siiii!

Hao y Anna: ¡¡¡nooo!

Bebés: siéntense

Hao y Anna: - se sientan en el sillón – que otra, no puede ser tan malo

TV: les recordamos a todos que este maratón tiene doscientos treinta y siete capítulos

Anna y Hao: ¡¡¡¡no!

……………………………………..Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………….¿Continuará?...

Notas Autora: hola, agradezco a la gente que leyó mi fome fic, le agradezco a:

Vero-itako: gracias por tu review y por leer mis fics … ejeej gracias.

Yohanna Asakura: gracias por tu review, O.o aun que no entendí ni J. bueno gracias.

Naru: ahora tengo que irme, chauu, sigan bellos


	3. El dilema, la pelicula y Samara

Viviendo con Hao Tercera Parte

Por: Naru Asakura, alias la incoherente, y su espíritu acompañante, la malvada Kohami, quien esta má cabreaque la cresta con esta cabra hiperactiva

Naru: - saltando de un lugar a otro con un disfraz de conejo - ¡¡yo no soy hiperactiva!

Kohami: ¬¬ ¿¿entonces por que saltas como canguro en navidad?

Naru: O.O ¿¿los canguros saltan?

Kohami: ¬¬ no me weí

Naru: bueno, no te wuebeo

Kohami: ¿¿puedes irte muuy lejos y no volver jamás? ...¬¬

Naru: no, tendría que dejar mi fic, y esa es una de las cosas que no quiero dejar de hacer, a lo máximo…………..diez capítulos, más largo que el otro, eso puedes jurarlo

Kohami: esta bien, sigue tu fic, pero luego de eso te vas de aquí ¿vale?

Naru: no, es divertido molestarte

Kohami: ¬¬ largo

Naru: no TT-TT

Kohami: entonces sigue antes de que te golpee

Naru: ¬¬ ta bien, como iba diciendo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escribieron reviews, TT-TT arigato…saben que después del fic les tengo las notitas esas donde les agradezco haberme comprado mi paletita de caramelo

Kohami: ¿¿de que coño estas hablando?

Naru: O.o ¿y ahora estás española?...dale tío que tenemos la liga…lo siento, los españoles me caen bien

Kohami: O O

Naru: ¿¿Qué?

Kohami: sigue con tu presentación…por favor

Naru: oka …como iba diciendo, a la gente que recién empieza a leer mis fics, les aviso que siempre que termino un capi dejo una pequeña nota para cada escritor, con eso concluyo esto e inicio mi fic:

Viviendo Con Hao Tercera Parte

Bebé 1: entonces quédense viendo TV con nosotros, miren, ya está apunto de empezar

TV: bienvenidos al comienzo de este nuevo maratón de Barney, esperamos que lo disfrutes

Bebés: ¡¡siiii!

Hao y Anna: ¡¡¡nooo!

Bebés: siéntense

Hao y Anna: - se sientan en el sillón – que otra, no puede ser tan malo

TV: les recordamos a todos que este maratón tiene doscientos treinta y siete capítulos

Anna y Hao: ¡¡¡¡no!

……………………………………..Continuará………………………………………………………………………………………….¿Continuará?...

Bebés: ¡¡siii!

Hao: - se desmaya –

Anna: ¿¿Hao?

Hao: - no responde –

Anna: rayos, creo que se está muriendo…un momento…¡¡siii!

Bebé 1: ¡se muere, se muere, tía Anna, tienes que hacerle respiración boca a boca!

Anna: no, eso si que no

Bebé 1: - se le empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas – pero el tío Hao se va a morir y no nos va a poder cuidar….¡¡buaaaaa!

Anna: O.O

Bebé 2: ¡¡¡buaaaa!

Bebés: ¡¡¡buaaaa!

Anna: - respirando resignada se agacha junto a Hao – esta bien – se acerca a Hao lentamente - . rayos odio esto – se acerca más hasta quedar a solo centímetros - . …- toma aire –

Bebé 1: tía Anna, se nos muere

Anna: ¬¬ hazlo tu entonces

Bebé 1:- llorando - ¡¡noo!

Anna: ya voy, ya voy – se acerca hasta juntar sus labios con los del shaman (N/N: que cuatico) –

Hao: (Pensando) huuuy esto es mejor de lo que me imaginé

Anna: - separándose con cara de asco – bien ya está vivo

Bebé 1: pero no despierta

Bebé 2: y nos estamos perdiendo Barney

Anna: …¬¬ ya, está bien – le da de nuevo respiración –

Hao: - despertando y agarrando a Anna por la cintura profundizando el beso -

Anna: - lanzándolo lejos y cacheteándolo - ¡¡eres un idiota, mal actor!

Bebés: huuu

Hao: si fuera mal actor no me hubieras besado

Bebés: huuu

Anna: ellos me obligaron – apunta a los bebés –

Hao: ¿¿¿y ustedes cómo carajo se llaman?

Bebés: Fernandino y Juanito O.O

Hao: ah

Anna: no cambies el tema – lo cachetea de nuevo –

Hao: TT-TT no me cachetees

Anna: entonces tú no me beses

Hao: hay que aprovechar los momentos Anita

Anna: ¬¬…-le da otra cachetada -

Fernandino: veamos Barney

Hao: ¬¬ raider está bien – se sienta en el sillón junto con Anna y los dos bebés se sientan en piso-

Seis horas después

TV: te quiero yo, y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré, mi cariño es para ti (N/N: no es que lo vea, solo se me la canción por que mi malvada prima menor me obliga a verlo con ella, y me golpea si no lo hago TT-TT)…con eso terminamos la maratón de seis horas de Barney, gracias por todo amiguitos

Anna y Hao: - traumados hasta más no poder –

Anna: - mirando la TV con deseo de matar al dinosaurio rosa - ¡¡te voy a matar!

Hao: ¡¡y yo también!

Anna: - tratando de controlarse – no, matar a Barney, está mal, matar a Hao está bien, repite Hao

Hao: - agachándose en un rincón con las piernas agarradas y girando - ¡¡no, Barney viene a matarme!

Juanito: -bostezando – tía Anna., tengo sueño

Fernandino: si tía Anna, yo también

Anna: pues vallan a acostarse

Hao: y recuerden, si ven un elefante mutante vestido de vaca (N/N: TT-TT eso era lo que me decía mi hermano cuando yo era una inocente niñita…pero lo cantaba, que es diferente, me decía que si no me dormía me iba a comer un elefante mutante vestido de vaca), golpéenlo con esta sierra eléctrica – les pasa una sierra eléctrica –

Anna: ¬¬ - les quita la sierra- no hagan caso, mejor esto – les pasa la sierra eléctrica – si ven al mutante tío Hao vestido de vaca, golpeenlo con esta sierra eléctrica – les pasa la sierra – y asegúrense de que no siga moviéndose

Niños: O O

Hao: -les quita la sierra - ¬¬ no le hagan caso

Anna: si háganme caso

Niños: O O…

Hao: ¬¬ si ven a la tía Anna vestida de bruja, no se asusten que ella es así

Niños: O O

Anna: - furiosa - ¿¿¿¡¡¡que?

Hao: au

Anna: - en tono dulce – niños, vallan a acostarse – agarra a Hao de la polera – yo y su tío Hao tenemos que hacer cosas de adultos – le pasa una mano por la cara -

Hao: -sonriendo pícaramente -

Niños: está bien – se van –

Anna: ahora – se acerca a Hao y le toma la cara - ….- se acerca cuidadosamente a el – Hao yo te a…– agarra algo - ¡¡¡¡¡¡odio! – lo golpea salvaje y brutalmente con la sierra eléctrica –

Hao: - cae desmayado –

Anna: - recuperando el tono dulce – que tengas lindos sueños Hao – le patea la cabeza – pero no sueñes nunca con tenerme - se va –

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh

Yoh: - muriéndose de frío (N/N: no lo digo literalmente ----) r…rararararaider, crrcreo que me perdí – sacando un mapa de Wuanquiland – rayyyrayos, estoy perdido en medio de la nada con un mapa de Wuanquiland (N/N: Wuanquiland, el parque de diversiones TT-TT) ya sé, tengo una gran idea, diré algo gracioso para no tener frío…la casa de wuafles del señor Taldo, cuando quieran unos deliciosos wuafles, vallan a la casa de wuafles del señor Taldo y digan quiero un wuafle del señor Taldo ….wuajajajajajjaajaj jajaja, esto siempre me hace reír…- llorando – te extraño Anita, si solo pudiera decirte cuanto te amo, si solo pudiera abrazarte y basarte…¡¡¡buaaaaaaa!

¿: ¿¿Por qué lloras Yoh?

Yoh: O.o ¿¿Ren?

Ren: ¿¿Qué haces aquí?

Yoh: O.O lo mismo te pregunto

Ren: ¬¬ idiota estas solo a unas cuantas cuadras de la pensión

Yoh: O.O…

Ren: - le quita el mapa de la mano - …….- preguntando con ironía - ¿¿este es un mapa de Wuanquiland?

Yoh: em…eso creo

Ren: - lo golpea –

Yoh: TT-TT

Ren: por idiota – lo golpea de nuevo – y por menso

Yoh: TT.TT

Ren: si quieres te acompaño

Yoh: que más da

Ren: - empieza a caminar junto con Yoh – vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, este maldito monte es difícil de encontrar, por lo menos tenemos la dirección, de tal hermano, tal menso

Yoh: ijijijij

Ren: ¬¬

Al otro día

Hao: - despertando – oh mi cabeza…¿¿Quién soy?...¿¿estoy vivo?

Anna:- llegando – alfin despiertas

Hao: ah… ¿quien eres tu?

Anna: O.O

Hao: ¿¿quien soy yo?

Anna: O.O raider

Hao: eres muy linda

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: ¿¿tienes juguito?

Anna: que se yo, esta es tu casa

Hao: ¿¿mía?

Anna: - agarra la sierra y le da un golpe que lo deja inconsciente – si

Media hora después

Hao: - despertando - ¿¿Qué pasó?

Anna: alfin despiertas – le pasa un vaso con agua –

Hao: - lo toma – oh gracias…pero ¿Qué pasó?

Anna: te golpee – se sienta en el sillón- para ser más exacta con una gran sierra eléctrica

Hao: ¬¬

Fernandino: - llegando - ¿¿tío Hao?

Hao: que

Fernandino: ¿¿Cuándo viene mi mamá?

Hao: no tengo idea

De repente suena el timbre

Hao: - abre la puerta – oh es usted

Señora: si, vine por mis hijos ¡¡y si están mal le arranco la cabeza!

Niños: ¡¡siii!

Anna: si, lo que sea, lléveselos y por favor no regrese, chao – deja a los niños afuera y cierra la puerta –

Hao: ¿¿vamos al cine?

Anna: ¿¿Qué?

Hao: vamos, estoy aburrido

Anna: si, pero tu pagas

Hao: TT-TT yo creo

Anna: en ese caso si, y lueguito me llevas a comprar ropa, por que no tengo nada

Hao: ¬¬ esta bien

Una vez en el cine

Anna: veamos…el Aro 2

Hao: no, me voy a poner a llorar

Anna: ¬¬ no seas mamón

Hao: pero…a mí me da miedo

Anna: Samara es solo una invención

Hao: esta bien, te creeré – se acerca a la boletería – dos para el Aro 2 por favor

Señora rara: esta bien, tome – le pasa la entradas – espero que Samara no vaya a visitarlo en la noche

Hao: - sonríe nerviosamente – em…si claro – se va con Anna –

Anna: cómprame cabritas

Hao: esta bien, ¿¿quieres una bebida?

Anna: un jugo está bien, nunca fui muy buena para las bebidas

Hao: - se acerca al típico puestito donde venden cosas para el mastique – hola, déme dos paquetes de cabritas grandes, una coca cola (N/N: ehh ) y un jugo de naranja por favor

Anna: …. – en tono triste - ¿jugo de naranja?

Hao: ¿¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta?

Anna: no eso, es solo que me recuerda…a alguien

Hao: ¿a Yoh?

Anna: si

Hao: ….entonces ¿¿Cuánto es?

Señora: son 3264 jenes (N/N: vamos a imaginar que son como cinco lucas, no se el valor de los jenes TT-TT)

Hao: - saca una pequeña billetera negra con un dibujo de un pentagrama y saca el dinero – aquí está

Señora: - le entrega sus cosas – gracias por comprar, que disfrute su película ¿¿Qué van a ver?

Hao: el Aro 2

Señora: ah, espero que Samara no vaya a visitarlo en la noche

Hao: - nervioso – es la segunda persona que me lo dice TT-TT

Anna: ¿¿no vas a creerle verdad?

Hao: - nervioso - noo

Anna: ¬¬ - toma sus cabritas y su jugo – bien, vamos – se va seguida de Hao a la sala –

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh

Yoh: ¿¿Cuánto falta?

Ren: - neurótico - ¡¡preguntaste eso hace cinco minutos!

Yoh: y diez antes de eso

Ren: ¬¬ pues entonces saca tus propias conclusiones

Yoh: a ver, cinco más diez son – sacando cuentas con los dedos – veintitrés

Ren: ¬¬

Yoh: y eran las cuatro y media, o sea, veintitrés más treinta son novecientos ochenta….serían las…siete con nueve minutos

Ren: no puedes ser más vivo ¬¬, cinco más diez son quince, y eran las cuatro y media, entonces, treinta más quince son las cuatro cuarenta y cinco estúpido

Yoh: ahhh…lo supe todo el tiempo, solo quería saber si estabas preparado para los cálculos mentales

Ren: ¬¬ esa no se la cree ni el papa

Yoh: O.o ¿¿Qué papa? ¿¿Las papas hablan?

Ren: ¬¬ el papa Benedicto 16, neandertal

Yoh: O.o ¿¿el papa es neandertal? ¿¿Y las papas tienen nombres?

Ren: ¬¬ no tarúpido, tu eres el neandertal, y el papa es ese señor viejito que es el que supuestamente dirige todo esto de las iglesias y toda la cosa religiosa cristiana

Yoh: ahhh…¿¿y cómo sabes tanto del papa?

Ren: ¬¬ leo, veo televisión, soy inteligente

Yoh: O.O ¿¿fue una indirecta?

Ren: ¬¬ no, fue una directa

Yoh: ¿¿hacia donde?

Ren: ¬¬ hacia a ti tonto

Yoh: ¿¿y cómo es que no la sentí? (N/N: pobre Ren, con razón está neurótico el pobrecito)

Ren: ¡¡¡ahhhh! ¡¡¡Por que te lo dije, no te golpee!

Yoh: ahh, por eso digo que eres muy inteligente

Ren: no me digas cosas que ya se

Yoh: bueno…………..¿¿Cuánto falta?

Ren: - furioso - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mientras tanto, en el cine

Hao:- taponándose la cara con las manos – no lo hagas, no lo hagas

Anna: ya déjame ver la película tranquila

Hao: es que…a mi me da miedo TT-TT

Gente: shhhhh

Anna: ah, y trata de no seguir sacándome cabritas ¬¬ ¿o crees que no me doy cuenta?

Hao: - sacando la mano del paquete de Anna – rayos, me descubrieron

Anna: si, como hace cinco minutos, tu juras que yo soy tonta

Hao: ¿¿Cómo supiste?

Anna: - golpeándolo – idiota

Hao: TT-TT ahora ya no me da miedo Samara, me das miedo tú

Anna: ¬¬ yo soy más bella

Hao: están por ahí no ma…jajaja

Anna: - lanzándole el paquete de cabritas en la cabeza – tonto

Gente: ¡¡shhhh!

Hao: oh cabritas – comiendo – m...

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: ¿Qué?

Anna: nada

Hao: ¿¿tienes miedo?

Anna: no, no me asusto con esta clase de películas, no soy como tu

Hao: supongo que si fueras como yo, no me gustarías tanto

Anna: O/O

De repente enfocan la cara de Samara en la pantalla

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gente: ¡¡¡shhhhhhhhh!

Hao: lo siento

Anna: ¬¬

Una vez terminada la película y una vez en la casa

Hao: - lanzándose al sillón – ahh, alfin en casita

Anna: ¬¬ eso lo dices tu

Hao: vamos, admite que la pasas bien con migo, debería cobrarte

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: cambia la carita Kyouyama

Anna: ¬¬

De repente se prende el televisor en los típicos programitas donde pelean las hormigas, me refiero a esos donde no ves nada, solo escuchas un sonidito molesto y es blanco y negro (N/N: espero que hayan visto el Aro wuajaja)

Hao: - asustado – em…Anita, deja de bromear

Anna: pero si yo no hice nada

Hao: O O ¡¡¡ahh!

Anna: debe ser por que te sentaste en el control

Hao: pero si el control está sobre aquella mesita

Anna: entonces no se nada

Se apagan las luces

Hao: - subiéndose arriba de Anna - ¡¡tengo miedo!

Anna: -dejándolo caer – no entres en pánico, debe haber una explicación

Suena el teléfono

Hao: - mega asustado - ¿¿puedo entrar en pánico ahora?

Anna: no

Hao: ¿¿Quién atiende el teléfono?

Anna: - se acerca al teléfono junto con Hao - yo – levanta el teléfono - ¿¿diga?...O O

Hao: ¿¿Anita?

Anna: OO - soltando el teléfono - ………wuajajajajaja

Hao: ¬¬ muy graciosa

Suena el teléfono nuevamente

Hao: - responde – em ¿si?

Alguien: seven days

Hao: disculpe no escuché, ¿¿puede repetir el mensaje?

Alguien: oh no hay problema seven days

Hao: ¡¡ya se que eres tu Samara, no te contestaré! – cuelga –

Suena el teléfono otra vez

Hao: ¿diga?

Alguien: ¿¿se encuentra el perrito de al lado?

Hao: no, ¿¿puede dejarle el recado?

Alguien: si claro, seven days, S-E-V-E-N D-A-Y-S

Hao: - anotando – ya, gracias – cuelga – m... – leyendo – seven days….¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhh!

Anna: ¿¿Quién era?

Hao: TT-TT yo se que era Samara, mira – le muestra el papelito –

Anna: estoy segura de que es una broma de teléfono estúpido

De repente se ve una sombra pasar muy rápido

Anna y Hao: - se miran – ¡¡¡ahhhhhh!

…………………………………………………………..Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………………¿Continuará?...

Notas Autora: ¡hola, gracias por leer mi tercera parte, TT-TT ya se que ta cortito, pero ustedes saben que no quiero que se me acaben las ideas tan pronto

Kohami: solo quiero irme de aquí

Naru: ¿¿y que hice ahora?

Kohami: vives

Naru: ¬¬ …gracias

Kohami: de nada

Naru: ¿¿puedo preguntarte por que eres tan mala con migo?

Kohami: no, no puedes

Naru: ¬¬….bien, como iba diciendo, les agradezco por leer esto, aquí les van sus mini N/N :

ANNA KYOUYAMA A: arigato por tu review, ejeje sorry por no poner aviso, es que no pensé que estaba tan divertido, bueno, lo de Horo Horo bailando merengue solo se me puede ocurrir a mi, ejeje, gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo que se pone bueno, ¡¡gracias otra vez y espero que el gorila mutante que está atrás tuyo con deseos de comerse tu cabeza no te coma la cabeza! Chauu, gracias.

Punkblondie 7: ¡¡gracias otra vez por tus reviews! ¿¿Nunca dejas de leer mis fics cierto?...bueno, te doy las gracias por eso, sii, me das la fuerza pa seguir con esto, por que está difícil, de repente se me va la inspiración, pero pienso, no, voy a defraudar a punkblondie 7 y a todos los que leen mis fics, así que tengo que seguir, y luego de ese trance se me ocurre algo divertido, así que gracias por ser mi inspiración número one…obvio

Kohami: pregúntale a tu espíritu cuando nos vamos de vacaciones, esta cabra me tiene loca

Naru: ¬¬….y como iba diciendo, gracias y espero que esa cosa indefinid que está detrás del sillón no te ataque salvajemente, gracias y chauu.

Vero-itako: gracias por tus reviews, gracias por apoyarme tanto, eres muy buena, arigato, espero que esa vaca vestida de Barney que viene a traumarte que está detrás de ti no te abraze, chauu, gracias.

Kimi Hao: gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic, por cierto, yo tampoco quiero que Haito quede estéril, pobrecito ¿¿verdad? Siento lo de tu fic, pero te aviso mija que mi fic vino para quedarse gracias por la preocupación ejeej, gracias, chauu.

Shiroi Tsuki: gracias por tu apoyo, TT-TT si, me avían llegado dos reviews, pero aumentaron a diez, gracias a todos ustedes mijos, gracias y chauu.

Hikaru and Sanku: ¡¡¡mis dos mejores amigas! Que bueno que lees Marce ¬¬ ya empezaba a extrañar tus reviews, pero, con solo ver tu cara de pánfila los 365 días al año está bien para mi, bueno, solo en el cole, no es que nos veamos los 365 días al año, pero da lo mismo, y no te vengues, la venganza es mala, mata el alma y la envenena, o algo parecido o.o, bueno amiwua, gracias por leer, espero que sigas leyendo, por que se viene más Sasuke Kun, va a salir en una parte muy graciosa wuajaja, ¬¬ tu y tu Sasuke Kun….ya se que es lindo, pero lo que tienes es una obsesión o.o… bueno, espero que Orochimaru que está atrás de ti no te quite la foto de Sasuke que está viendo ahora mismo, chauu, cuídate.

Miko tonos: espero que no tengas un hematoma jaja, bueno, me a pasado un millón de veses lo de la silla, en especial cuando me muestran imágenes de Orochigay, gracias por leer y por tu review, chauu.


	4. La ardilla y el rapto

Viviendo con Hao Cuarta Parte

Por: Naru Asakura, alias la incoherente, y su espíritu acompañanta, la malvada Kohami, quien está arreglando su maleta para viajar a Jamaica o a Miami con Hiakarui.

Naru: - llorando – TT-TT hola, bienvenidos…¡¡buaaa!

Kohami: - haciendo una maleta - ¿¿y a ti que?

Naru: TT-TT no quiero que te vallas de aquí

Kohami: hay, solo serán un par de días, tal vez semanas, meses, o quizás años

Naru: TToTT ¡¡buuaa! ¡¡Nooo!

Kohami: si, y ahora sigue con la presentación, que vas bien

Naru: O.O…está bien, como iba diciendo, bienvenidos a Viviendo con Hao Cuarta Parte, espero que disfrute este capítulo….¡¡no te vallas! – Intenta abrazarla pero cae hacia el otro lado golpeándose horriblemente en la cabeza – ¡¡¡ahhhh! TT.TT me dolió

Kohami: ¬¬ eres muy inteligente ¿no es verdad?

Naru: yo se que algunas personas dicen que no debería extrañarte, pero eres mi mejor amiga TT-TT, eres la única capaz de soportarme por tanto tiempo- llorando – y ahora me abandonas

Kohami: ¬¬ vale, si son solo unas vacaciones, nosotros los espíritus también necesitamos vacaciones ¿o no?

Naru: TT-TT pero…pero

Kohami: pero nada, ahora haz el fic o te descuartizo lentamente con un cuchillo desafilado

Naru: O.O…estás como la madre del loco del libro la Leyenda de los Otori

Kohami: ¬¬… no seas ridícula

Naru: pero creo que después la matan, no alcancé a leer esa parte TTuTT

Kohami: - pegándole con un martillo en la cabeza - ¡sigue con el fic y no te sigas saliendo más del contexto lerda de pacotilla!

Naru: - llorando y sobándose la cabeza - ¿¿por qué me golpeas?...¿¿Qué no ves que es maltrato íntra espiritual?

Kohami: ¬¬ no

Naru: está bien, tú puedes irte, de todas maneras, no te necesito

Gente extra que pasaba por ahí pero se le ocurrió ir a ver: huuuuuuuuuuuu

Kohami: O.O

Naru: desde ahora, te dejo – llorando –

Gente extra que pasaba por ahí pero se le ocurrió ir a ver: ohh, fea la actitud, fea la actitud, fea la actitud

Kohami: ¬¬ cállense y váyanse

Gente: ohh – se van-

Naru: - llorando – puedes irte

Kohami: me voy – sonriendo por primera vez en su vida – pero volveré – se va –

Naru: aquí te espero , por mientras, quiero decirles posteridad (Refiriéndose al público, aun que posteridad no tiene nada que ver con público, pero siempre me a gustado decirle posteridad al público) que estoy continuando mi fic XD…

Gente: ¡¡no me digai!

Naru: bueno, no les digo, como iba diciendo, agradezco los reviews que me mandaron, gracias y aquí les va:

Viviendo con Hao Cuarta Parte

Alguien: ¿¿se encuentra el perrito de al lado?

Hao: no, ¿¿puede dejarle el recado?

Alguien: si claro, seven days, S-E-V-E-N D-A-Y-S

Hao: - anotando – ya, gracias – cuelga – m... – leyendo – seven days….¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhh!

Anna: ¿¿Quién era?

Hao: TT-TT yo se que era Samara, mira – le muestra el papelito –

Anna: estoy segura de que es una broma de teléfono, estúpido

De repente se ve una sombra pasar muy rápido

Anna y Hao: - se miran – ¡¡¡ahhhhhh!

…………………………………………………………..Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………………¿Continuará?...

Hao: - asustadito - ¿¿qu…que fue eso?

Anna: no tengo idea, pero sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que no es amigable

Hao: - llorando - ¡¡¡ahh todos vamos a morir, no tenemos salvación, Samara viene!

Anna: ¬¬ vamos, no te rebajes a creer en esas estúpidas películas, primero tenemos que ver que fue esa sombra

De repente se apagan las luces

Hao: -llorando – es ella

Anna: - lo agarra de los hombros y lo zamarrea una y otra vez- ¡¡quitate de la cabeza esas estúpidas ideas, solo es tu imaginación!

Hao: - mareado – oh está bien

Anna: - saca una linterna de quien sabe donde – vamos a ver, quédate detrás de mi

Hao: - le toma la mano con mucho miedo - ¿¿puedo tomarte la mano por mientras? Es que tengo mucho miedo

Anna: ¬¬ de acuerdo pero solo esta vez – camina hacia donde había ido la sombra con Hao tomado de la mano – aquí es, el armario

Hao: -cerrando los ojos mientras le temblaban las piernas -

Anna: ¬¬ pero que valiente – le pasa la linterna a Hao – sostenla en dirección al armario – dirige su mano libre a la manilla del armario con indecisión cuando de repente algo adentro empieza a brillar –

Hao: - muy asustado – ¿¿por qué no haces nada?

Anna: es que, solo una de las razones puede ser verdadera, y aquí la equivocada tal vez, puede que sea yo

Hao: piensa en cosas lindas

Anna: - acercando su mano lentamente, tomando la manilla y girándola lentamente – es difícil aceptarlo, pero esto da nervio – abre completamente la puerta -

Hao y Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhh!

Anna: - tapándose los ojos y abrazando a Hao - …. O.o… un minuto, ¿¿eso era?

Hao: O.O ¿¿una ardilla?

En eso se revela una pequeña ardilla con cara de penosidad parecida a la Marce con una linterna agarrada de las patas

Anna: - soltando a Hao – ejem... Esto nunca pasó

Hao: - sonriendo con malicia – ohh, si que pasó

Anna: - zamarreando a Hao - ¡¡nunca sucedió!

Ardilla y Hao: O.O

Hao: bueno, nunca sucedió

Anna: - agarrando a la ardilla – es hora de irse para afuera – va a la puerta, la abre, suelta a la ardilla y esta sale corriendo –

En eso vuelve la energía

Anna: - mirando hacia un lado – parece que alguien se estuvo divirtiendo mordiendo los cables de la electricidad

Hao: -escondiendo algo y hablando con nerviosismo - ¿¿Por qué me miras a mí? ¡¡Yo no fui deja de mirarme!

Anna: ¬¬ no a ti, a la ardilla, pero si fuiste tu, mejor dilo altiro

Hao: no, yo no fui

Anna: -cerrando la puerta - bien, ahora comamos algo que me muero de hambre

Hao: ordenemos pizza, no quiero cocinar, nunca lo aré – toma el teléfono y marca el número de la pizzería – hola, quiero cuatro pizzas familiares con mucho queso y peperoni, salame, ¿Qué?a no, odio las anchoas haber espere ¿¿Anita te gustan las anchoas?

Anna: no, que asco

Hao: no, sin eso, con aceitunas, jamón, con mucha salsa de tomate, me encanta la salsa de tomate, ah, y una coca cola de litro y medio y un jugo también de litro y medio, ¿¿yo me preguntaba…que aprovechando el viaje nos puede ir a arrendar algunas películas? (N/N: que varsa) ¿¿Sii?..a gracias, emm ¿¿Qué quieres ver?

Anna: cualquier cosa menos la Amenaza Fantasma

Hao: rayos, bueno, em… Guija el juego del miedo y la Casa de Tommi, digo la casa de Cera, gracias, adiós

Anna: ¬¬ tonto, si tienes tanto miedo de las películas de terror, ¿¿Por qué las ordenas?

Hao: por que con pizza todo es mejor

Anna: ¬¬ nunca cambiarás

Hao: no

Anna: m…

Hao: ¿m… que?

Anna: ¿¿tu dejaste la TV encendida no es verdad?

Hao: yo no prendí la TV

Anna: ya, no seas mentiroso

Hao: te digo la verdad – toma el control y apaga la TV – ya está

Se vuelve a prender

Hao: - la apaga –

Se prende

Hao: - asustado - ¡¡es ella!

Anna: debe haber quedado con un problema eléctrico

Hao: - llorando – no, yo se que es ella, viene a matarnos

Anna: ¡¡guarda la calma! No entres en desesperación

En eso suena el timbre

Anna: debe ser la pizza, yo abro – va y abre la puerta –

Señor de la pizza: aquí está el pedido, son 3.452 jenes

Hao: tome – le pasa el dinero –

Señor de las pizzas: gracias – se va –

Después de un rato, ya se avían puesto a ver las películas y a comer la pizza sentados en el sillón con la luz apagada

Hao: - muerto de miedo y escondiendo la cara en un cojín –

Anna: - mirando a Hao - ¬¬ pero que valiente

Hao: TT-TT yo no sirvo para esto

Anna: no sirves para nada

Hao: mentira yo soy muy útil

Anna: si claro, no sabes ni siquiera lavar la ropa

Hao: tu tampoco

Anna: em… pero eso es diferente

Hao: ¬¬ si claro

Anna: no me molestes y déjame ver la película en paz

Hao: pero si fuist… ¡¡ahh que rayos! – Sigue viendo la película-

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh y Ren

Ren: vamos a esa cueva de ahí – señala una pequeña cueva –

Yoh: esta bien - va a la maldita cueva con Ren –

Ren: - pone unos palitos de por ahí y de su mochila saca unos fósforos – esto se llama ser un siempre listo – enciende los palitos- ¿¿trajiste algo para comer?

Yoh: si – sacando algo de su mochila – compré comida Finlandesa en el camino

Ren: O.O ¿¿compraste comida Finlandesa para hacer un viaje para ir a buscar a tu prometida que se la raptó tu hermano?

Yoh: si es que tenía ganas de saber como era la comida Finlandesa

Ren: ¬¬ eres un tonto, hubieras comprado algo perecible, como arroz o algo así

Yoh: TT-TT ¿¿Qué tienes en contra de la comida Finlandesa? No te ha hecho nada

Ren: ¬¬ obviamente

Yoh: - sacando una olla pequeña y poniendo la comida en ella – calentémosla

Ren: - le quita la olla y comienza a calentar la comida en el fuego – con lo menso que eres de seguro nos quemas a los dos

Yoh: TT-TT me indiscriminan por ser diferente (N/N: y valla que lo es ¬¬, Yoh: TT-TT ¿¿Por qué me tratas así autora loca? Naru: O.O ¿¿Qué haces aquí, Yoh: no lo se, de repente estaba allá y ahora estoy aquí, Naru: ¬¬ largo, Yoh: noo, Naru: no quiero ser mala como Kohami, pero debes irte, se supone que eres uno de los personajes principales en mi fic, Yoh: O.O ¿¿o sea que tu hiciste que el idiota de Hao se raptara a Anita, Naru: - sonriendo nerviosamente – em… puede decirse así, Yoh: entrégamela, Naru: no, ahora largo – lo echa de una patada en el traste- )

Mientras tanto, donde Hao

Hao: - apagando la TV y bostezando – es hora de dormir

Anna: ajap

De repente se prende la TV

Hao : - asustado – ya detente

Anna: yo no hago nada, voy por un vaso de jugo – va a la cocina –

De repente empieza a salir agua de la TV

Hao: ¡¡¡Anita, la TV tiene una gotera!

Anna: - llegando - ¿Qué?- mirando la TV - ¡¡¡ahhhhh!

De repente se ve que algo sale de la TV

Hao y Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhh!

Empieza a salir Samara de la TV

Hao: ¡¡¡corre por tu vida! – le toma la mano a Anna y corre –

Sale completamente Samara y los empieza a perseguir

Hao: - corriendo muy, muy asustado - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mamá!

Anna: - corriendo igual de asustada - ¡¡ahora dices eso!

Samara: - se detiene –

Hao y Anna: - se detienen –

Samara: -mirando a Hao de reojo –

Hao: ¿¿Qué tanto me ve?

Samara: - poniéndose en una posición sexy – hola wuachón

Hao: O o O

Anna: O o O

Samara: ¿¿Cómo estai guasho?

Hao: mal, me asustas

Samara: esperate, que después de esta noche no me vay a tener ma miedo

Anna y Hao: - sorprendidísimos – O o O

Samara: - se acerca a Hao y lo toma firmemente de la mano – ahora – poniendo voz asesina - ¡ven! – Poniendo voz dulce – y si no vienes – poniendo voz asesina - ¡¡te mataré!

Anna: O o O

Samara: - se lleva arrastrando a Hao hasta la TV –

Hao: ¡¡¡noo, noo por favor no! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ANITA! – se lo lleva Samara hacia la TV y esta se apaga –

Anna: - muy shokeada – O O, bueno, por lo menos no me hizo nada, mañana lo devolverá, y si no, me voy de aquí – se va a acostar –

A la mañana siguiente

Anna: - despertando lentamente – oh, ya es de día, realmente espero que no devuelvan a Hao

En la cocina

Anna: - saca un vaso, una jarra de jugo y se sirve jugo en el - ¿¿qué será de ti Yoh?

Mientras tanto, donde Samara

Samara: -intentando bajarle los pantalones a Hao –

Hao: - escapando - ¡¡no, eso es mío, deja mi traserito, no, aléjate!

Samara: - poniéndose un traje sexy - ¡¡amor, no te escapes!

Hao: ¿¿si te hago striptiss prometes dejarme libre?

Samara: m… si

Hao: está bien – respirando profundo y poniendo música - este…es el show de Hao – se empieza a desabrochar la camisa

Samara: ¡¡¡¡ahhhh, guachón!

Hao: - se quita la camisa lentamente y la lanza – jeje – se da vuelta y se desabrocha el botón del pantalón muy sexy mente (N/N: - con ojos de corazón- hay guachón)

Samara: ¡¡los pantalones, los pantalones!

Hao: - se quita los zapatos y se baja los pantalones bailando –

Samara: ¡¡¡¡ahhhhh!

Hao:- le lanza los pantalones - ¿¿tengo que quitarme el bóxer?

Samara: si

Hao: TT-TT – se baja los bóxers –

Samara: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhh!

Hao: - poniéndoselos otra vez - ¿ahora puedo irme?

Samara: está bien, pero – le guiña el ojo – recuerdame guasho

Hao: O O está bien – se pone los pantalones y los zapatos – toma, te dejo mi camisa – le lanza la camisa –

Samara: - se desmaya –

Hao: O.O… es hora de irme – se va –

En la casa de Hao

Anna: - se sienta en frente, muy enfrente del televisor – esperaré aquí al idiota, si no llega, tendré que ir a buscarlo

De repente se divisa algo que viene muy rápido desde el televisor hacia fuera –

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhh! – sale disparado del televisor y cae encima de Anna – hola Anita

Anna: . ¡sal de encima!

Hao: me duele el brazo

Anna: O O ¿pero que haces semi desnudo?

Hao: - llorando y abrazando a Anna - ¡¡fue horrible Anita, primero se quería aprovechar de mi, luego estuvo toda la noche persiguiéndome, y después me obligó a hacer striptiss en frente de ella!

Anna: OO pobrecito,…¬¬ pero ahora ¿¿quieres hacerme el favor de salir de encima?

Hao: lo siento – saliendo – tengo sueño, voy a dormir – se va a dormir – si quieres puedes ver TV

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh

Yoh: – despertando - ¡¡buenos días!

Ren: - despertando – es hora de seguir – se levanta –

Yoh: TT-TT desayunemos

Ren: ¬¬ ¿Cómo? anoche te comiste lo último que nos quedaba de alimento

Yoh: rayos

Ren: asi que vamos – toma su mochila y se va junto con Yoh –

Ren: - mirando un cartel - ¡mira, aquí está el cartel!

Yoh: - leyendo – Monte Wuachunaimi nueve kilómetros

Ren: vamos, ya falta poco

Yoh: ¡¡aleluya!

……………………………………………Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………..¿Continuará?...

Notas Autora: hola, agradezco los reviews que me llegaron, gracias por apoyarme con todo esto, díselos Kohami segunda – apuntando a un saco de papas con la cara de Kohami dibujada, con el entrecejo fruncido y un cartelito que dice "pero es mascar lauchas" –

Kohami segunda: -silencio –

Naru: …em…si, ¿¿Cómo dices Kohami? ¿¿Qué me odias? A si, eres muy mala ejeje – con desánimo – muy mala, bueno, quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron, aquí les va:

Shiroi Tsuki: gracias por tu review , que bueno que te guste mi fic, bien, te agradezco por todo y sigue leyendo, que se pone mejor, bueno chao, y ve el aro, que es buena, espero que la cosa esa que está detrás de ti no te coma la cabeza, chau cuídate.

Vero-itako: gracias de nuevo por leer mis fics incoherentes, bueno --.-- así es Yoh mija, hay que aguantarlo, chao cuídate, gracias por el apoyo, espero que ese perro con rabia que está en tu cabeza no te quite el cabello, cuídate.

Pretty Ice Angel: gracias por tu review y por el apoyo, cuidate, espero que el oso panda amarillo que tienes detrás no baile Can-Can con una faldita rosa, chauu cuidate.

ANNA KYOUYAMA A: jaja, gracias otra vez por tus reviews, realmente espero no haberte traumado con lo del gorila, bueno, chauu cuídate, y espero que el mismo gorila de antes que ahora usa una falda escocesa no te coma la cabeza, chauu.

Punkblondie 7: ¿Qué puedo decirte loca? solo que te agradezco enormemente que leas mis fics con tanta constancia, te agradezco de verdad, y lamento que Hiakarui se haya ido con Kohami, aquí la extraño (en eso se enfoca el saco de papas) TT-TT bueno mija, cuídese mucho, siga leyendo que se pone más interesante, chauu gracias por todo, espero que ese elefante vestido de mamut que está atrás de ti no te mate. Chauu.

Kazu-sama: gracias por tu review, ya actualicé XD, bueno, gracias por el apoyo, cuidate, espero que ese zorrito no te ataque salvajemente TT.TT como a mi, chauu cuidate.

Miko tonks: sorry por lo de la equivocación, es que mi computador cambió la palabra y yo no me dí cuenta ejeje error de cálculos, bueno, agradezco tu review y espero el otro, gracias por leer, chau cuidate, espero que esa rata verde igualita a Lyserg no te coma el computador, chau cuidate.

Naru: y por todos los que leen y no dejan reviews, gracias por leer, bueno, creo que …llegó la hora, de entrar al club…pues cachureos...oh lo siento, bueno, llegó la hora de irme, chauu cuídense mucho ¡¡dale vocecita que me habla!

Vocecita que me habla: vuelvan a sintonizar en el mismo canal, a la misma hora, por la misma autora loca, aquí en Viviendo con Hao, gracias por su sintonía, cuídense.


	5. Yoh, Anna y Horo enamorado

Viviendo con Hao Quinta Parte

Por: Naru Asakura, alias la incoherente, y no por su malvada espíritu acompañante, por que se fue de viaje y no ha vuelto.

Naru: TT-TT así es, la muy desgraciada ni siquiera a escrito, yo creo que nunca volverá, bueno, hablando de otras cosas, estoy continuando … ¬¬ no me digas… bueno, no te digo … TT-TT .., bueno, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron, bueno, empecemos esto de una vez, P.D, este capi se centrará un poco mas en el amor ejejeje es que quería dejar espacio también para eso

Viviendo con Hao quinta parte:

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh

Yoh: – despertando - ¡¡buenos días!

Ren: - despertando – es hora de seguir – se levanta –

Yoh: TT-TT desayunemos

Ren: ¬¬ ¿Cómo? anoche te comiste lo último que nos quedaba de alimento

Yoh: rayos

Ren: así que vamos – toma su mochila y se va junto con Yoh –

Ren: - mirando un cartel - ¡mira, aquí está el cartel!

Yoh: - leyendo – Monte Wuachunaimi nueve kilómetros

Ren: vamos, ya falta poco

Yoh: ¡¡aleluya!

……………………………………………Continuará…………………………………………………………………………………..¿Continuará?...

Ren: ¬¬ solo cállate y camina

Yoh: ¿a quien le hablas?

Ren: ¬¬

Mientras tanto en la pensión (N/N: ¡ah! ¿Creyeron que avía olvidado la pensión?)

Manta: estoy muy preocupado por Yoh

Horo: - llegando con un sándwich gigante – velo por el lado amable, ahora que no están, puedo comerme el sándwich gigante de Anna – le da un mordisco

Manta: ¬¬ pero que menzote

Lyserg: - llegando – hola a todos

Horo: ¬¬ ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Lyserg: no me hagas enojar, por que supongo que no querrás verme enojado

Horo: - corriendo por su vida - ¡¡¡oh no HULK! ¡¡Sálvese quien pueda! (N/N: oigan, Lyserg es igualito a Hulk)

Lyserg: ¬¬

Horo: - lanzándose por la ventana - ¡¡ahhhh! ¡¡el chancho gorila fusionado con Hulk!

Manta: O O U

Lyserg: yo solo le dije eso por que me pongo muy sensible cuando me enojo – poniendo cara de ángel –

Manta: - creo que voy a pintar la pieza de Anna, desde que se fue que quería que le pintaran su cuarto, y como Yoh iba a hacerlo esa tarde que le dijo que fuera de compras, no alcanzó, supongo que sería muy bueno hacerlo por el – se va para arriba con dos botes de pintura lila – (N/N: nn como mi pieza)

Tamao: ¿joven Manta?

Manta: ¿si?

Tamao: ¿usted cree que el joven Yoh regresará?

Manta: si Tamao – se va -

Mientras tanto, donde Hao

Hao: - despertando – m... – se levanta cuidadosamente y se dirige en sumo silencio al living, ahí estaba ella, sentada en el piso, extrañamente con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que delataban su tristeza, ¿estaba llorando? Se pregunto Hao, pero solo se limitó a mirar la escena –

Anna: - secándose las lágrimas – no Anna, no debes llorar, tú eres fuerte, no te dejes caer, pero ¿Qué hago con esto que siento adentro? – Observando una foto de un joven sonriente - ¿¿Qué puedo hacer si me han quitado lo que más me importa en la vida?– apretando la foto junto a su pecho - m… - mirando la foto otra vez – admito que no la he pasado mal Yoh, pero hoy te extraño más que ayer, que daría por volver a escuchar tu dulce y despreocupada voz otra vez, que daría por ver tu cara de inocencia acompañada de una torpe sonrisa que perfecciona aún más tu rostro, que daría por volver a escuchar a tu boca diciendo "todo estará bien"

Hao: - escondiéndose más para no ser notado –

Anna: las horas se me hacen infinitas, imagina cuanto es un día para mi si no estas con migo

Hao: - yéndose de donde venía y cerrando la puerta- vaya, si que lo extraña, pensé que estando con migo iba a olvidarlo, pero creo que me equivoqué, debo traerlo aquí, por lo menos para hacerla feliz, o mejor…me visto de Britney Spears y bailo Lucky, pero creo que esa es una mala idea – sale de la pieza - ¡Anita!

Anna: - secándose las lágrimas, guardando la foto y recuperando el tono frío de siempre - ¿Qué quieres?

Hao: em… voy a buscar algo, tu quédate aquí, no te muevas, solo esperame, vuelvo de inmediato

Anna: ¬¬ si vas a la tienda por condones mejor que no vallas

Hao: no Anita, no voy a la tienda por condones, pero si quieres puedo ir ahora mismo

Anna: no ¬¬

Hao: está bien, entonces me voy, si viene Samara – le entrega un palo de baisball – golpeala con este batt de baisball

Anna: está bien

Hao: - se lanza por la ventana –

Anna: O O – va a ver como quedó Hao - ¿Hao estás bien?

Hao: - que ahora estaba como calcomanía en el piso – si caballo volador, estoy en mi casa de barbies

Anna: ¬¬… - baja a ayudarlo - ¡¡Hao!

Hao: ya voy abuelita

Anna: - tomándolo y cacheteándolo – despierta

Hao: -recuperando la cordura – ejem, ya ve voy – se levanta y se va –

Anna: ¬¬ - se va a la casa –

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh

Yoh: ¿Cuánto falta?

Ren:- neurótico - ¡¡¡¡¿vas a seguir preguntando la hora a cada cinco minutos!

¿: Son un cuarto para las dos – en eso aparece un hipopótamo verde con un tute rosa….(N/N: O O U) … o perdón, aparece Hao -

Yoh y Ren: ¡¡Hao!

Hao: ¬¬ no, un hipopótamo verde (N/N: ¬¬ copión)

Yoh: genial nn

Ren: ¬¬ ¿Qué no vez que es Hao?

Yoh: O O… es idéntico a un hipopótamo verde

Hao: bueno muchachos, no vine a conversar de como están los pájaros, vine por Yoh – agarra a Yoh con una correa de perro y desaparecen con el espíritu del fuego -

Ren: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yoh!

Donde estaba Hao

Yoh: ¡¡¡¿Dónde está Anita!

Hao: - desamarrando la correa – escucha gusano, esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Anna, la ví muy triste, y decidí llevarte a verla, de echo – un poco triste – que te la lleves

Yoh: O O

Hao: pero, la e tratado súper bien, de eso no hay problema, todo a estado bien

Yoh: Hao…yo… - lo abraza –…gracias

Hao: ¬¬ no te emociones

Yoh: - soltándolo – oh, lo siento

Hao: ahora vamos a ver a Anna – se van a la casa –

Una vez en la casa de Hao

Yoh: oye, tu casa por fuera es muy linda

Hao: espera verla por dentro, tú quédate en el jardín un momento, voy a traer a Anna – entra - ¡¡Anita!

Anna: - llegando - ¿Qué pasa?

Hao: te tengo una sorpresa en el jardín – se la lleva de la mano al jardín –

Anna: ¿¿ ¡que haces? ¿¡Hao?

Hao: ya verás – la lleva donde estaba Yoh

Anna: Y…Yoh

Yoh: ¡¡Anita!

Anna: ¡¡Yoh! – corre hacia el y lo abraza - ¡Yoh pensé que nunca te volvería a ver otra vez!

Yoh: - abrazando a Anna – yo también Anita, pero ahora estamos juntos

Anna e Yoh: - dándose cuenta de que estaban abrazados se separan muy rojos –

Anna: O/O ejem, lo siento, me dejé llevar

Yoh: O/O si, yo también

Anna e Yoh: ¡Que rayos! – se abrazan –

Hao: - sonriendo –

Anna: - separándose de Yoh y quedando en frente de Hao – Hao yo…nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mi – lo abraza –

Hao: n/n ejeje es que yo soy especial

Yoh: si, gracias hermanito

Hao: supongo que podemos llevarnos un poco mejor – le da la mano –

Yoh: si

Hao: llama a Ren, se quedarán aquí esta semana – entrando a la casa seguido de Yoh y Anna –

Yoh: genial, no vamos a clases en toda una semana - tomando el teléfono – vaya un teléfono

Anna: ¬¬ no me digas (pensamientos) cuanto extrañaba su estupidez total

Yoh: ahora…hay que marcar… ¿Cuál era el número de Ren? O.o

Anna: ¬¬ ¿crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí?

Yoh: O.o

Anna: ¬¬ UUU

Mientras tanto, en la pensión

Manta: - bueno, todo está terminado

Afuera de la habitación

Tamao: cerraré la puerta de la habitación de la señorita Anna, alguien puede entrar – saca unas llaves y cierra la puerta

Adentro

Manta: ¿? … debió haber sido el viento – sigue pintando – esta haciendo calor aquí, abriré – se acerca para abrir la ventana, pero se da cuenta que no se podía, por alguna extraña razón la ventana no se podía abrir - ¿? … o no, la ventana no se puede abrir – va hacia la puerta y la intenta abrir - ¡o no, ayúdenme! … ¡¡mamá!

Tamao: ¿? … debe ser el gato de la vecina – baja donde Horo y Lyserg –

Lyserg: ¿el gato de la vecina está haciendo bochinche?

Horo: ahora que recuerdo ese gato me mordió una vez…iré a secuestrarlo – sale por la ventana –

Lyserg: ¡¡esperame! – Se lanza por la ventana cerrada rompiendo todo el vidrio y aplastando a Horo Horo -

Tamao: ¡¡oh no! ¡¡La señorita Anna me matará, debo reemplazar esas ventanas – toma dinero y se va a la ferretería por ventanas nuevas – (N/N: no se donde cresta se compran las ventanas, asi que decidí que sería en la ferretería)

Donde Manta

Manta: - viendo por la ventana que todos salen apurados de la casa – deben estar extrañándome, jajaja de seguro que no averiguan donde estoy… jejejej – se saca los pantalones y la camisa - ¡¡¡soy libre como el viento! – se pone a bailar ballet por toda la habitación - ¡¡y lo mejor de todo es que nadie me ve!

Donde Hao

Hao: ¡por tu culpa me caí por la ventana!

Yoh: O.o ¿enserio?

Anna: no ¬¬ el imbesil se tiró solo

Hao: TT-TT ¿tienes que recordarmelo Anita?

En eso llegan todos los sirvientes de Hao vestidos como las típicas locas de Hawai, hasta los tipos -

Sirvientes: ¡hola señor Hao!

Hao: ..

Anna: ..

Yoh: nn que lindas faldas

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: O.o

Opacho: - mirando a Hao con cara de penosidad – señor Hao, acompáñeme por favor – se lleva a Hao a una pieza – señor Hao yo…

Hao: ¿tu que?

Opacho: dígame señor Hao – le toma la mano - ¿no me encuentra sexy?

Hao: O O

Opacho: ¡¡oh señor Hao! – se lanza sobre el y empieza a hacerle cosas malas (N/N: OO pobrecito)

Hao: ¡Opacho échate! ¡Noo! – sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, con los pantalones abajo y con cara de asustado –

Anna: O O a este weon todo el mundo se lo quiere violar

Sirvientes de Hao: ¡¡siii! – se lanzan sobre el –

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhh!

Opacho: - saliendo de la habitación con un calzón de leopardo y con un peinado sexy – estoy listo señor Hao - se lanza sobre el -

Hao: - intentando escapar - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Anita sálvame!

Anna: ¬¬ UU no es mi culpa que la mitad de tus sirvientes sean gays

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿y los otros que son!- intentando sacarse de encima a todos -

Anna: son bi (N/N: bi …. ¿su pongo que saben ?)

Yoh: ¡¡¡¡¡¡yo te salvaré hermanito! – se lanza sobre todos –

Sirvientes: miren, es el hermano gemelo del señor Hao, ¡¡vamos a violarlo a el también!

Yoh: ¡¡¡¡¡noooo! – corre por toda la casa perseguido por gays –

Anna: esto ya fue suficiente – los patea a todos y los echa de la casa – misión cumplida

Yoh y Hao: - haciéndole reverencias a Anna- gracias Anita

Anna: ya se que soy maestra, ahora – se sienta en el sillón – tráiganme jugo y un paquete de papas fritas por favor – enciende la TV –

Mientras tanto, donde Ren

Ren: tengo que encontrar a Yoh, este esquizofrénico de Hao puede hacerle cualquier cosa…pensándolo así…mejor lo dejo ahí…no Ren, que estas pensando, se supone que es tu amigo…pero… ¡no!.. Debo traerlo de vuelta, a el y a Anna – toma su mochila y se dirige donde el cartel le decía –

Mientras tanto, donde Manta

Manta: - rodando por el piso completamente desnudo – ¡¡¡princesa barbie bailarina es lo que quiero ser!

Mientras, en la ferretería

Tamao: ¿¿Qué ventanas compro?...TT-TT esas ventanas eran invaluables, ¿ahora que hago?...¡ahora recuerdo, en la pieza de la señorita Anna habían ventanas de repuesto (N/N: déjenme ya TT-TT) iré a ver – se va a la pensión –

Donde Horo

Horo: - pintado de soldado raso junto con Lyserg- es hora compañero, hay que atrapar al gato maldito, tiene que estar junto a la vecina – se arrastra por el piso junto con Lyserg hasta llegar a donde estaba el gato - ¡¡¡te tengo! – Se lanza arriba del gato junto con Lyserg - ¡¡¡te mataré gato enfermo!

Gato: - le rasguña la cara sin problemas y sale corriendo –

Lyserg: ¡¡por la libertad gato endemoniado! – intenta lanzarse sobre el, pero cae a la piscina –

Vecina: - saliendo de la casa - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhh!

Horo: - agarrando a Lyserg y escapando - ¡¡¡corre Lyserg, no dejes que te atrape la vieja gorda!

En eso sale una joven de pelo negro y ojos negros que se lanza arriba de Horo Horo y Lyserg y les hace una llave de judo

Joven: creyeron que se iban a escapar

Horo: - con ojos de corazón – me gustan tus burbujas

Jove: - le larga una cachetada – imbesil ¬¬, ¡¡si quieren vivir, no se acerquen al gato de mi mamá! – se levanta, los patea, toma al gato y entra a la casa –

Horo y Lyserg: ¡¡hay mamá! – salen corriendo –

En la pensión

Horo: -aún con ojos de corazón - ¿¿viste sus ojos?

Lyserg: - secándose con un paño de cocina (N/N: no tenían toallas) si, sus ojos llenos de maldad

Horo: ¿¿¿y viste como se movía?

Lyserg: si, movimientos llenos de perversidad gatuna

Horo: creo que estoy enamorado

Lyserg: O O ¡¡¡¡¿te enamoraste de un gato!

Horo: ¬¬ no idiota, de la chica

Lyserg: ahhhh, por un segundo pensé que te habías enamorado de un gato

Horo: idiota

Lyserg: ¿¿Y por que no la invitas a salir?

Horo: no, nunca me tomará en cuenta…TT-TT aparte no tengo dinero

Lyserg: ¡¡vamos no seas asustadizo! – empieza a hacer como gallina –

Horo: ¡¡oye, no soy una vaca!

Lyserg: O.O se supone que eras una gallina, no una vaca

Horo: ¿ves? Soy un estúpido

Lyserg: no tienes ni que decirlo

Horo: ¬¬ gracias

Lyserg: ¡¡diii! Naru: hola nn… ¿Cómo están?...bueno, antes que nada deseo agradecer los reviews que me llegaron:

Hikaru and Sanku: nn gracias por leer mi incoherencia…sigue incoherente el próximo y el próximo próximo… si, hay muchos próximos… bueno, espero que sigas leyendo, cuídate, y que ese oso polar que está en el techo de tu casa no te arranque la cabezota que tienes ¬¬…eejje chauu.

Kaoru8: me alegro de que te aya gustado xD si, solo yo puedo poner a Samara en un fic, bueno, sigue leyendo por que se pone bueno, espero que el unicornio de la esquinita no valla a tu casa, me han contado que es un pervertido o.o…, chaoo.

Punkblondie7: ¡hola!..¿Como estas?... gracias por leer mi fic, TT-TT y…nuestros espíritus acompañantes nos han abandonado…definitivamente, bueno, agradezco que hayas leído mi fic, leeré el tuyo, eso puedes jurarlo, bue… cuídate mucho, chaoo.

Cheza A-Sakura: me alegro que haya echo reír a tanta gente o.o… ejeje, bueno, gracias por leer esta incoherencia, sigue leyendo y cuídate… ¡ah!...espero que esa rata de ahí no se coma tus sesos, chao.

Eternificacion del amor146: obvio que Yoh recupera a Anna, eso puedes jurarlo, y tengo una sorpresita para el final graciosa con Hao y Horo Horo, si Horo Horo ¡¡¡Uhh! Creo que…mejor no te cuento lo que tengo pensado para el final, por que es muy inesperado wuajajaja, bueno, chao y cuídate.

Nadeshiko Malfoy: nn hola…pos gracias por leer mi fic, y que te gusten las incoherencias me parece interesante, pos gracias por leer y gracias

Miko tonks: hola tonos nn losiento, se me quedó gravado ese nombre, bueno, me alegra q

Que te guste mi fic, sigue leyendo, por que se pone interesante, bueno, chao y espero que ese chancho gorila con complejo de chupacabras no te mate.

Princess Nausicaa: pos gracias por leer…ejejee lo dejo corto por que es para que no se me acaben las ideas, no lo seguí por que avía venido el maldito 18 y toda la wea, bueno, sigue leyendo, chao.

Zria: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y lo de Samara y la wea, bueno, gracias por leer y cuídate, chao.

ANNA KYOUYAMA A: a la otra te prometo que te pongo en mi fic para cuando Hao haga strip tiss, solo sigue leyendo y encontrarás muchas sorpresas, cuidate, chao.

Kazu-sama: te agradezco que leas esta cosa, ejejeje deacuerdo, te doy mi mail, te doy el que más ocupo por que el otro es…raro: no preguntes por las faltas de ortografía,. Es un código nn…ejeje, bueno, chao, cuídate.

Naru: bueno, eso, y les agradezco a los que escriben reviews tanto como para los que no escriben, que siguan leyendo, esperen no más por que se pone muy interesante, más de lo que ustedes creen, gracias por todo, ¡¡dale vocecita! (Como extrañaba decir eso --.--)

Vocecita que me habla: nos veremos en el mismo canal, a la misma hora, por el mismo compu, esto fue…Viviendo con Hao Quinta Parte, adiós.


	6. La chika de Horo y el dilema

Viviendo con Hao Sexta Parte

Por: Naru Asakura alias la incoherente, y su malvada espíritu acompañante, la malvada Kohami, quien llegó de sus vacaciones permanentes fuera del país mientras Naru escribía un review i.i…

Naru: ¡hola a todos! Bienvenidos a la sexta parte de Viviendo con Hao, los que llegaron, gracias, y los que no, muéranse ¬¬…ejem, quiero agradecer los reviews que me han llegado, TT-TT todos ustedes son muy buenos…

Kohami: si, gracias a ustedes no lanzó el computador por la ventana ¿no es cierto chica lista?

Naru: ¬¬ oye, fue culpa de el computador, el tiene la culpa por ser una baratija

Kohami: el objeto no está vivo ¬¬… idiota

Naru: TT-TT no, en mi mundo imaginario si lo están

Kohami: no empieces a enrollar el asunto y ¡¡¡¡continúa tu maldito fic!

Naru: i.i… bien, como les iba diciendo, este capitulo revelará cosas muy interesantes…, también pasarán muchas cosas, y habrán muchas, muchas cosas incoherentes, y ahora con ustedes:

Viviendo con Hao Sexta Parte:

Lyserg: ¿¿Y por que no la invitas a salir?

Horo: no, nunca me tomará en cuenta…TT-TT aparte no tengo dinero

Lyserg: ¡¡vamos no seas asustadizo! – empieza a hacer como gallina –

Horo: ¡¡oye, no soy una vaca!

Lyserg: O.O se supone que eras una gallina, no una vaca

Horo: ¿ves? Soy un estúpido

Lyserg: no tienes ni que decirlo

Horo: ¬¬ gracias

Lyserg: ¡¡diii! ¿sabes que?

Lyserg: no, no se

Horo: ¬¬

Lyserg: está bien, ¿Qué?

Horo: la invitaré a salir…voy a ponerme mi mejor traje – sube a "su habitación" y cierra la puerta –

Donde Manta

Manta: - rodando por el piso desnudo – soy marineraa, me gusta el maar

Donde Tamao

Tamao: - llegando a la casa – ahora voy a ver donde están esas ventanas, pero necesito que el joven Horo y el joven Lyserg me ayuden, pediré ayuda tiernamente – pone voz de monstruo - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lyserg, Horo Horo vengan aquí de inmediato!

Lyserg y Horo:- llegando - ¿?

Tamao: O/O necesito que me ayuden a bajar unas ventanas que están en la pieza de la señorita Anna – se arrodilla – por favor –

Horo: esta bien, solo espero que no me quite mucho tiempo, debo…hacer algo más

Lyserg: seee – todos se dirigen a la habitación de Anna –

Tamao: - sacando unas llaves y girando el pestillo – aquí están – abre la puerta, y en eso se revela a Manta, completamente desnudo rodando por el piso diciendo lo sexy que es Johny Deep (N/N: ya saben, el actor)

Horo, Tamao y Lyserg: i.i…

Manta: - dejando de rodar y poniéndose de pie – O/O

Tamao: joven Ma…- se da vuelta – lo siento, creo que yo cerré la puerta –

Manta: - poniéndose los pantalones – i.i… - y saltando fuera de la habitación - ¡soy libre! – rodando por el piso y besándolo

Tamao: ¿seguro que está bien joven Manta?

Manta: ejeje si, creo que me enloquecí con el encierro y con el olor a pintura – haciendo un tic con el ojo –

Horo: saquemos las ventanas – saca las ventanas junto con Lyserg y luego las coloca, todo esto como en dos horas – ahora voy a ponerme mi traje super especial para la cita de hoy –se va-

Donde Hao

Hao: m… Yoh y Anna ya llevan mucho tiempo encerrados en esa habitación

ººººFlash Backºººº

Anna: - cansada y bostezando – creo que voy a tomar una siesta

Yoh. Yo te acompaño

Hao: está bien, pero no manchen la cama ¿quieren?

Yoh: no hay problema tendremos cuidado nn

Anna: ¬¬ pervertidos – se va junto con Yoh –

Yoh: oye es cierto, hay que tener cuidado con la cama, puede caer algo nn

Anna: ¬¬

ººººFin Flash Backºººº

Hao: - levantándose del sillón – voy a ver - se dirige afuera de la habitación, que ciertamente estaba cerrada – m... se escucha algo – pone el oído para escuchar mejor –

Desde adentro

Yoh: ¿así está bien?

Anna: no, más adentro

Hao: OO

Yoh: ¿ahora?

Anna: ¿Qué entiendes tú por más adentro?

Yoh: lo siento

Anna: muévete, ¡más rápido Yoh!

Yoh: hago lo que puedo

Hao: OO

Anna: hazlo así mira

Yoh: ok

Anna: ¡¡¡ah! ¡¡Eres un estúpido!

Yoh: ¿¿te dolió Anita? Perdón, no quise

Anna: cállate, estúpido

Yoh: pero no me pegues

Anna: nadie te ha pegado, ahora sigue

Yoh: ¿así está mejor?

Anna: ¡no preguntes, solo hazlo!

Yoh: pero puede pasar algo

Anna: cierra la boca y mételo más adentro

Yoh: está bien – se escucha que Yoh hace un sonido de esfuerzo-

Hao: - más traumado que la cresta – está bien, voy a entrar – abriendo la puerta de golpe - ¡¡¡¡ya los pillé calientes de mier…. i.i….

Yoh: - acomodando el closet – hola Hao nn

Hao: i.i…

Anna: ¿Qué miras tanto?

Yoh: ¿segura que ya no te duele el pié?

Anna: ¡claro que me duele idiota! ¿Crees que no duele que un idiota te pise el pié?

Yoh: TT-TT lo siento

Hao: i.i… ¿estaban acomodando los muebles?

Yoh: si, ¿Qué esperabas?

Hao: i.i no querrán saberlo

Anna: ¬¬ eres un pervertido, ¡pervertido!

Yoh: ¿Qué significa pervertido?

Anna: ¬¬ Yoh…

Yoh: ¿Qué? nn

Anna: cierra la boca

Yoh: está bien

Hao: i.i…

Yoh: ¿Por qué miras con esa cara? O.o...

Hao: no es nada, a excepción de que tienes un mono en tu cabeza

Yoh: ¡¡¡¡noo! – Corriendo por toda la habitación - ¡¡quítenmelo, quítenmelo!

Hao: jajajajaja xD

Anna: - agarrando a Yoh y dándole una de sus feroces cachetadas – uú ¿¿quieres relajarte maldito idiota?

Yoh: i.i… ok

Hao: jajajajajajaajjja pobre Yoh

Anna: - agarrando a Hao y dándole de bofetadas en la cara –

Hao: ¡¡ahh! – Sobándose la cara - ¿y eso por que fue?

Anna: - dándose la media vuelta – por murmurar – se va a la cocina –

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación de Horo

Lyserg: apúrate Horo, ya quiero ver ese traje del que me hablabas

Horo: - desde adentro – ya salgo – (N/N: que gay suena eso xD)

De repente se abre la puerta y se ve….. a Horo Horo con un traje de… ¿conejito rosa? O.o

Lyserg: OO… ¿y con ese traje de conejo de segunda mano vas a ir a pedir que esa chica salga con tigo?

Horo: si ¿Por qué?

Lyserg: ii pareces…algo esponjado

Horo: o rayos…sabía que no tenía nada que ponerme

Lyserg: si quieres yo te presto, tengo que me regaló mi tía Fermina de Hawai

Horo: ¿y esa quien es?

Lyserg: la tía Fermina de Hawai nn

Horo: vamos a ver que es – se van a la pieza de Lyserg –

Lyserg: - sacando algo del closet – ponte esto – se lo pasa a Horo y el se mete al baño a probárselo-

Luego de un rato

Horo: - en el baño – me veo muy raro, mejor no

Lyserg: deja ver como quedaste

En eso se abre la puerta y se ve a un Horo Horo con unos pantalones negros, camisa negra dentro del pantalón, y una chaqueta negra, sin su típica cintita y muy bien peinado

Horo: ¿y que opinas?

Lyserg: OO! valla, te ves bastante decente

Horo: ¬¬ gracias

Lyserg: te ves muy distinto, ahora, ve por esa chica

Horo: o.o… pero tengo que ir a la florería

Lyserg: - bajando las escaleras –

Horo: O.o

Done Tamao

Tamao: - poniendo unas flores en agua – estas flores se verán muy bien aquí

Lyserg: - escabulléndose y acercándose – hola – le quita las flores y corre hacia arriva – toma

Horo: - poniéndose rojo – o muchas gracias, me halagas

Lyserg: ¬¬ no son para ti idiota, son para que se las entregues a la chica esa

Horo: a verdad- tomándolas – gracias, ahora me voy – baja las escaleras –

Tamao: OoO…joven Horo Horo

Horo: ¿Cómo me veo?

Tamao: / bastante bien – corre hacia su pieza –

Horo: ¿y a ella que?...o.o… - abre la puerta y va a la casa de la chica –

Una vez en frente de la puerta

Horo: - tocando la puerta –

¿: - abriendo la puerta - ¿si?... ¡ah tu denuevo! – intenta cerrarle la puerta pero Horo la detiene –

Horo: nn vine por que quiero que hagamos las paces

Chica: o.o... em… esta bien…

Horo: ¿¿puedo pasar?

Chica: claro – le abre la puerta y entra junto con Horo –

Una vez adentro ¬¬

Horo: ¿y como te llamas? o.o

Chica: o.o… Ami Mizuno (N/N: xD si ya se que les suena, y significa amiga del agua)

Horo: ahh

Ami: ¿y el tuyo?

Horo: Horokeo Usui -/- (N/N: si no sabían el nombre de Horo los mato o.oU)

Ami: o.o... ¿Y a que viniste?

Horo: vine a invitarte a salir

Ami: o.o… dale…

Horo: vamos – sale de la casa con Ami –

Lyserg: - mirando por la ventana boquiabierto –

Mientras tanto, donde Hao

Yoh y Hao: que sexy que soy yo, que sexy que soy yo…

Anna: ¬¬ han cantado esa maldita canción todo el rato

Yoh: oigan… ¿por que no volvemos a la casa?...TT-TT ya extraño mi camita

Anna: ¬¬ solo es un futon…no veo que es lo que le extrañas

Hao: si voy a su casa, todos me van a matar

Anna: esa es la idea

Yoh: oh que mala eres con Hao

Hao: - llorando y con un tono de indiferencia – no te preocupes hermano, todo estará bien…ella me odia

Anna: si, muy buena deducción Hao

Hao: - levantándose rápidamente - ¿Quién te cuidó de Samara y fue al otro lado para protegerte a ti ah, ah?

Anna: de hecho…uno, tú tenías más miedo que la cresta, y dos…ella te raptó, yo no tuve la culpa

Yoh: o.o... Creo que me he quedado viejo

Anna: ¬¬ ¿y tu por que dices eso?

Yoh: por que cuando las personas están hablando cosas que yo no entiendo me siento anciano, como cuando mi abuelo se sentaba al lado de nosotros cuando estábamos hablando una vez ¿te acuerdas, te acuerdas? – dijo el en un tono infantil –

Anna: si, si me acuerdo…pero éramos muy pequeños…y estábamos hablando de ese oso de la televisión

Hao: jajajajajjaa ¿Anita tienes un pasado oscuro? Jajajajajajajaja xD

Anna: de hecho el me pregunto si yo quería al oso ese…

Yoh: y ella dijo… TT-TT

Hao: jajajajajajaja

Anna: ¬¬ dije que lo único que quería era cortarle la cabeza y dárselo de comer a su madre para tener el lindo recuerdo de su muerte…e Yoh se puso a llorar

Hao: o.o… (N/N: ¬¬ pendeja adorable como diría la Shiory)

Anna: uú es un oso detestable ¿Qué querías?

Hao: o sea que… ¿no tienes pasado oscuro?

Anna: claro que tengo pasado oscuro, todos tienen uno…UPS…

Hao e Yoh: - mirando con cara de interesados - ¿enserio?... cuéntanos, cuéntanos

Anna: u/ú ¿están bromeando?... ni muerta cuento eso

Hao: ¡Yoh!

Yoh: ¿Qué?

Hao: reunión detrás del sillón – se mete detrás del sillón junto con Yoh – saquémoselo a dímelo, en cada momento debes decirle eso, no importa el dolor que eso implique

Yoh: correcto

Hao: a terminado la reunión, puedes retirarte – sale del sillón con Yoh – Anna

Anna: ¿Qué?

Hao e Yoh: ¡¡dímelo!

Anna: no ¬¬

Yoh: dímelo, dímelo, dímelo

Hao: dímelo, dímelo, dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo

Yoh: dímelo dímelo dímelo

Yoh y Hao: dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo

Anna: - neurótica - ¡¡¡ya basta!

Yoh y Hao: dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo, dímelo, dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo

Anna: ¡¡no!

Media hora después

Yoh: - persiguiendo a Anna por toda la cocina - dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo, dímelo, dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo

Dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo, dímelo, dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo, dímelo

Anna: ¡¡ahh!

Hao: - llegando - dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo

Anna: ¡¡¡esta bien pero cállense!

Yoh y Hao: ¡¡sii!

Anna: tampoco es tan interesante

Yoh: de todas maneras es gracioso saber estas cosas

Hao: si

Anna: esta bien…se los diré…mi gran pasado oscuro…

Yoh y Hao: - con cara de interés – ajá

Anna: que e guardado durante toda mi vida…

Yoh y Hao: ajá

Anna: y que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie…

Yoh y Hao: ajá

Anna: secreto que e custodiado secretamente en secreto durante mucho, mucho tiempo…

Yoh y Hao: ¬¬ ajá

Anna: es………………………………………………….

Mientras tanto, donde Ren (N/N: ahh, los dejé con la intriga…y creyeron que me había olvidado de el)

Ren: - caminando por el bosque (N/N: con un monstruo me encontré, como no tenía nombre, Hikaru le pondré, oh Hikaru, que fea eres tu, con tu cara de pato salvaje y tus patas de avestruz, oh Hikaru, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Con tus patas de conejo y tu cola de ratón, Kohami: - dándole un golpe en la cabeza – control ¬¬, Naru: TT-TT) bueno ¬¬ caminando por el bosque, hambriento, (N/N: por que no avía comido en días) ¡oye! Eso lo digo yo (N/N: o.o ¿Quién eres?) soy tu ano jajaja (N/N: ¡noo, Kohami: continuemos por favor ¬¬) oh, lo siento…bien, como iba diciendo, Ren iba caminando por el bosque…hambriento, por que no avía comido en días, y somnoliento, por que no avía podido dormir por que se estaba intentando escapar de un oso grizzli que se avía enamorado de el y lo intentó violar (N/N: o.o…) y con su ropa toda rota, producto del oso, caminaba y caminaba, en busca de la casa de Hao…- oh rayos, estoy cansado – en eso se ve un lindo conejito que iba saltando por ahí – oh, que lindo….¡me lo comeré! – intenta saltar sobre el, pero el conejo salta y Ren cae de bruces al piso – TToTT no, por favor no (N/N: ¿ése es mi Ren? O.o…) regresa maldito conejo – en eso se ve una paloma con un gusano en el pico – o.o… ¿Qué veo? – Lanzándose arriba de la paloma y quitándole el gusano - ¡¡eso es mío, suéltalo! ¡¡¡Ahh! – en eso empiezan a llegar un millón de palomas y atacan a Ren - ¡¡no, déjenme…nooo, deténganse, que hacen! ¡¡¡Ahhh! – Corriendo lejos - ¡¡ahhh! – Llegando debajo de un árbol y abrazándolo – quiero comer… tengo que comer algo – en eso se cae una manzana del árbol – o.o… - agarrando la manzana y comiéndosela casi desesperado – la madre naturaleza me a salvado de nuevo, de caer en la estupidez

Mientras tanto, donde Hao

Anna: es…es

Hao: ¬¬ habla ya

Anna: ¬¬ ¿crees que esto es muy fácil para mí?

Yoh: -abrazando a Anna – oh pobre Anita

Anna: ¬¬! Su…¡eltame! - golpeando a Yoh –

Yoh: TT-TT

Hao: vamos, dílo Anna

Anna: ¬¬…está bien, cuando era pequeña…yo / yo… yo…. Yo dormía…

Hao: ¿con Yoh? Ah si, te comprendo, pobrecita

Anna: ¬¬ no estúpido… cuando era pequeña yo….yo dormía con… con una ranita de peluche del programa la gran ranita cantora / !

Yoh y Hao: OO! …

Hao: ……TT-TT yo también

Yoh: TT-TT y yo

Anna: o.o...

Hao: - llorando – era tan bueno ese programa TT-TT hasta que lo cancelaron, y el espíritu del fuego se comió mi ranita….y desde ése día que la extraño…buaaaa

Yoh: TT-TT esa ranita era mi única amiga de la infancia…hasta que mi padre se la raptó y nunca supe donde quedó….buaaaa…. y después cancelaron el programa

Anna: i.i…o.o...wuajajajajajjajajajajajaj ajajajajja xD

Yoh: TT-TT ¿por qué te ríes?

Hao: si, no seas insensible

Anna: jajajaja el gran jajaja Hao jajaja durmiendo jajaj con ranitas de peluche jajajajaja, de Yoh me lo esperaba, pero de ti no jajajja

Hao: TT-TT lo mismo digo… la gran Anna durmiendo con ranitas de peluche

Anna: ¬¬…

Hao: TT-TT extraño mi ranita

Yoh: y yo la mía

Anna: no sean estúpidos, solo era una estúpida rana que cantaba uú

Yoh: TT-TT

Hao: TT-TT eso lo dices por que no tienes corazón

Anna: será mejor que dejen de llorar y preparen sus bolsos, por que nos vamos a la pensión – se va –

Yoh y Hao: '( si Anna – se van –

Donde Horo y Ami

Horo: este es el mejor lugar de todo Japón

Ami: no se, es…tan…

Horo: si, si se, es genial

Señor: ¿Qué desean los jóvenes?

Horo: nn si, definitivamente esta heladería es la mejor

Ami: em…quiero un helado ..

Señor: ¿De que?

Ami: em…de…chocolate

Horo: - yo también

Señor: de inmediato – se va –

Horo: nn amo esta heladería

Ami: o.o…

Mientras tanto, donde Lyserg

Lyserg:- limpiando la casa por todas partes con un delantal verde oscuro con corazoncitos verdes y un pañuelo en la cabeza de color de los corazoncitos - si quieres ver algo especial, en marzo tu lo verás, buenas brujas sabemos ser, hechizar, con mucho placer…¡olé! – poniendo cara de chico bueno mientras barría – mi príncipe azul…va a llegar, apurate que ya no aguanto más, todo siempre debe estar, limpio y ordenado ya, lo mío es vamos a ser, aun que estrellas tenga que ver, a mi cualquiera no me da igual, su billetera tiene que pesar, a mi me gustan los hombres pero no, no se a cual hechizar – justo llega Tamao - ¡somos mujeres…digo hombres con poder, y en marzo tu nos podrás ver, buenas brujas sabemos ser, hechizar con mucho placer, ¡olé!

Tamao: OO…

Lyserg: ¡hay déjame!

Tamao: OO joven Lyserg

Lyserg: estoy limpiando nn y cantando una bella canción

Mientras tanto, donde Ren

Ren: - leyendo un cartel - ¬¬ U

Cartel: casa de Hao a 500 m.

Ren: ¬¬ este tipo es un idiota – sigue caminando –

Mientras tanto, donde Hao

Hao: bien, es hora de irnos, dejaré una nota por si acaso llega Opacho… es…es…- se pone a llorar-

Anna: ¿y a ti que te pasa?

Hao: - secándose las lágrimas – lo siento, es que…e vivido tantas cosas en esta casa

Yoh: oh, si, te entiendo TT-TT

Anna: ¬¬ dejen de llorar y vámonos

Hao: - escribe la nota, sale de la casa con Yoh y con Anna lleno de bolsos y cierra la puerta – adiós casita…¡espíritu del fuego!

E.D.F: - llegando y tomando a Hao, Anna e Yoh y yéndose -

Yoh: nn genial, paseo en espíritu del fuego gratis

Hao: ¬¬ ¿Cómo que gratis? Son cinco lucas la hora

Yoh: TT-TT

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: solo bromeo nn

Donde Ren

Ren: ¡veo la casa! Estoy cerca – corre hacia la casa - ¡¡sii! – Abre la puerta - ¡¡los encontré!

Silencio

Ren: ¿O.o? – entra a la casa y descubre un papelito –

Papelito: querido Opacho, e dejado la casa, me fui con Yoh y con Anna a la pensión, me convencieron de que sería un lugar mejor, espera, eso rimó…digo… te dejé comida en el refrigerador.

Cariños Charli…digo Hao uu

Ren: O O………………………………………………………..

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG!

En el espíritu del fuego

Yoh: ¿escucharon algo?

Hao: m.. Autora: nn hola de nuevo… quiero agradecerles por llegar hasta aquí, por eso se han ganado un millón de dólares en efectivo…TT-TT me gustaría tener un millón de dólares en efectivo…pero no los tengo…así que quédense con las ganas…

Kohami: ¬¬…. ¿por qué no puedo irme otra vez?

Naru: por que me extrañabas mucho mucho

Kohami: ¬¬

Naru: ¬¬ y como iba diciendo, les agradezco por leer esto, y aquí les dejo unos mensajitos:

Punkblodie7: hola nn…que bueno que sigas leyendo…¬¬…ejeje… siento lo de tu hermana…pero ya ves…aquí estoy yo para hacerte reír…o.o… si soy una triste payasa xD...Pero no importa jeje, sigue leyendo, chauu cuídate.

Cheza A-Sakura: xD… jejej gracias por leer mi fic…aun que esté meio raro, pero no importa, gracias chao, ojalá que no tropieces y caigas de cabeza al suelo como me pasó a mi… TT-TT chao.

Princess Nausicaa: si, odiamos el 18…pero…no importa, gracias por leer, cuídate…sálvate del mono come personas o.o... Ya vino por aquí hace un rato…y casi me mata…chao cuídate

Shiroi Tsuki: gracias por leer, jejej, se vienen más incoherencias…prepárate jeje…bueno chao, cuidate.

Eternificacion del amor146: jeje gracias por leer esta cosa…o.o.. si, el gato es raro..pero no importa… bueno, cuídese, hasta la vista.

Nadeshiko Malfoy: aquí ta la continuación… jejej, se vienen más incoherencias y muchas cosas más, chao cuídate.

Naru: bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, para el próximo capítulo tenemos más escenas de amor entre Yoh y Anna…y de otras parejas también… asi que… chaoo cuídense.

Vocecita que me habla: TT-TT alfin salgo yo…ejem… bueno, sintonice en la misma página, en el mismo canal, a la misma hora…adiós… esto terminó… uú… chaoo


	7. Las reacciones y la fiesta

Viviendo con Hao Séptima Parte

Por: Naru Asakura, quien tiene por amigos a sus dedos, su espíritu, la malvada Kohami, quien desea que Naru muera en un "accidente", y por supuesto, Hao Asakura, quien está impaciente por saber lo que ocurrirá en el fic:

(Se escucha una música de programa de TV y sale Naru vestida de gala)

Naru: buenos días mi gente, aun que también puede ser buenas tardes o buenas noches ¬¬… bueno, no entraré en detalles, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, T-T gracias, muchas gracias, ya puedes entrar modelo

Hao: - desde adentro – pero me veo ridículo con este traje

Naru: ¬.¬ sal o te golpeo

Hao: T-T – saliendo con un traje de vedet –

Naru: o.o… wuajajajaja jajajaj jjajajajaj jajjajaja xD

Público: jajajaj jajajaja jajajajaj jajaja

Hao: TT-TT no se rían de mi

Naru: xD jaja… tranquilo Hao, te ves sexy jajajaja

Kohami: - llegando - ¿¡pero que es… o.o… jajajajaj jajajajjjaja jajja

Hao: TT-TT

Kohami: ¿¿y tu que haces vestido de mujer? Jajjajja

Hao: ¬¬ está bien se acabó – se saca el traje y queda en bóxers –

Naru: - ojos de corazón – -

Público: - ojos de corazón - -

Kohami: o.o… Hao, ve a vestirte

Hao: TT-TT está bien – se va –

Naru: bien, ahora que no está este pelmazo podemos seguir, ahora vamos con mi fic, pero antes, les diré que este capi cambia el rumbo del fic, ahora si que es viviendo con Hao, lean:

Ren: ¿O.o? – entra a la casa y descubre un papelito –

Papelito: querido Opacho, e dejado la casa, me fui con Yoh y con Anna a la pensión, me convencieron de que sería un lugar mejor, espera, eso rimó…digo… te dejé comida en el refrigerador.

Cariños Charli…digo Hao uu

Ren: O O………………………………………………………..

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG!

En el espíritu del fuego

Yoh: ¿escucharon algo?

Hao: m.. no

Continuará

¿Continuará?

Yoh: estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo

Hao: ¬¬ que no hay nada

Anna: ¬.¬ cállense par de idiotas

Después de que legaron a la pensión

Anna: bien, ahora entren y háganme de cenar

Hao: pero… yo no sé cocinar

Yoh: yo te enseño, anda – lo agarra del cuello de la polera y lo arrastra hacia la cocina –

Anna: o.o

Mientras tanto, donde Ren

Ren: - sonriendo traumadamente – es…decir que…todo mi esfuerzo por llegar aquí, mis días molestos con Yoh, y todo lo demás… ¡¡¡no sirvió de nada!... – respirando profundo – está bien Ren, cálmate, respira, tu puedes, ahora… debo irme T-T – sale de la casa – o.ô… o.o… . … òó…¡¡¡diablos! – mirando a un cartelito que decía: parada me buses - ¡¡¡¡todo este maldito tiempo con acceso a bus y el muy idiota caminando! ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh y los demás

Lyserg: - llegando . o.o… ¡¡Anna! – Corre hacia ella con música de fondo – te extrañábamos Anna… - intenta abrazarla pero ella lo golpea –

Anna: ¬.¬ ¿Qué crees que haces idiota?

Lyserg: TT-TT yo solo estaba feliz de verte

Anna: ¬.¬ si, si, yo también

Lyserg: - poniendo cara de emoción – ¿¿enserio?

Anna: no ¬.¬

Yoh y Hao: - llegando – está lista la cena

Yoh: ¡Lyserg!

Lyserg: Yo...h… ¡¡¿Qué hace el aquí! – apunta a Hao –

Yoh: es que… digamos que el… bueno… digamos que se volvió bueno o algo así

Lyserg: ¿¡y le creerán? Es solo un falso disfraz, mírenlo, se le nota el disfraz, si parece pato ¬¬!

Anna: escúchame idiota, este se queda, ¡¡¡y si te gusta bien, y si no, bien también!

Lyserg: o.o. si jefa

Horo: - llegando - ¡¡¡Yoh, Anna!... ¡¡¿y que hace este aquí! – apunta a Hao –

Hao: TT-TT ¿Por qué todos me rechazan?

Anna: ¬¬ aver, déjame ver, primero, mataste a los padres de este verde gay, segundo, peleaste con mi Yoh y casi los matas a todos, tercero, estás chiflado, y cuarto… eso

Hao: TT-TT

Horo: ¡¡¿y que hace aquí!

Yoh: digamos que se volvió bueno nn

Horo: o.o… ¿enserio? ¿Te volviste bueno?

Hao: nn si, ahora soy tan menso como un poni

Anna: ¬¬ querrás decir manso

Hao: nn si

Anna: aunque menso te queda bien

Hao: o.o…

Horo: bueno, entonces… ¡hagamos una fiesta!

Anna: no ¬.¬

Yoh: oh vamos Anita, por favor – le pone ojitos de perro mojado –

Horo: aparte tengo algo que celebrar hoy

Yoh y Hao: o.o... ¿Qué?

Horo: … ¡¡tengo novia!

Yoh, Hao y Anna: o.o… ….. Wuajajajajajajaja jajajajaj jajajajajajja jajajajajjajaj aj ajajaj a jaj a ajaja jaj ajaj ajajaj

Yoh: jaja buen chisto Horo xDDD

Horo: ¬¬ no es chiste

Yoh, Anna y Hao: o.o…

Horo: déjenme contarles

ººººFlash Backºººº

En la heladería

Ami: o/o am… Horo, debo decirte algo

Horo: suéltalo nn

Ami: em… es que… yo…

Horo: nn anda dímelo

Ami: es que tu… me…. Me gustas O/O

Horo: o.o…

Ami: lo sé, soy una tonta, no debí decirte esto – se para y se iba a ir, pero Horo la detiene del brazo –

Horo: nn anda chica, si, me as dejado un poco aturdido, pero… nadie me había dicho eso nunca, y creo que tu también me gustas nn

Ami: o.ô… ¿de veras?

Horo: si de veras… de echo… iba a preguntarte si querías ser mi novia…

Ami: hay Horo eres tan romántico – se lanza arriba de el y ambos caen al suelo –

Horo: n/n jejeje

Ami: eres encantador – lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo besa apasionadamente –

ººººFin Flash Backºººº

Horo: y desde entonces tengo novia n.n

Yoh: oh te felicito nn

Kororo: kukuruku

Anna: OO esto es increíble, el pelmazo número uno tiene novia… valla, supongo que estoy feliz por ti

Horo: nn gracias

Hao: TT-TT oh, tu historia es conmovedora

Lyserg: ¬¬ oye Hao, supongo que, como desde ahora vamos a vivir juntos, supongo que… supongo que te perdono

Todos: OO

Hao: nn oh valla, pos soy yo el que debería pedirte perdón… pero… ya entraste jejeje

Lyserg: ¿amigos? – le extiende la mano –

Hao: amigos – le toma la mano – (N/N: ¬¬ a lo hombre, no a lo gay)

Todos: O.o

Anna: creo que me voy a desmayar, esto es increíble

De repente se abre la puerta y entra Tamao y Manta cargando unas bolsas de supermercado –

Tamao: ¡¡ahhh! ¿Qué hace Hao aquí?

Manta: ¡¡¡es Hao! (N/N: ¬.¬ no me digai, sabí que es el perro)

Yoh: nn digamos que se volvió bueno

Tamao y Manta: o.o…

De repente se abre la puerta y se ve a Jun y a Ren

Jun: miren a quien encontré pidiendo limosna para la micro en el camino ¡¡¡ah santa cachucha, que hace Hao aquí!

Ren: ¡¡Hao!

Yoh: escúchenme todos… se supone que este personaje llamado Hao, ¡¡¡se volvió bueno! Y ahora ya no los quiere matar

Todos: ah bueno, entonces está bien

Hao: n.n hola

Todos: hola n.n

Yoh: ¡¡¡¡Fiesta!

Todos menos Anna: ¡¡¡siii!

Anna: ¬¬ olvídenlo

Todos: ohhh

Horo: ¡¡no le hagamos caso a la bruja!

Todos: ¡¡¡¡siii!

Anna: - golpea a Horo horriblemente - ¡¡¿que se creen?

Todos: ohh – de repente llega Pilika –

Pilika: hola nn ¡¡¡dios mío es Hao!

Hao: ¬¬… dios… ya soy bueno

Pilika: nn en ese caso bienvenido… ho… hola Ren

Ren: - poniéndose rojo – hola (N/N: jaja parece que Tamao se va a tener que conformar con Manta jajaja, por que se quedó sola, y nunca de los nunca la pondría con mi amado Ren ¡¡nunca! Ni menos con Hao… el es mío… mío jajaja)

Yoh: oh vamos Anita, déjanos hacer la fiesta

Anna: diablos está bien, pero su rompen algo lo pagarán

Todos: si Anna

Anna: y si ensucian algo lo limpiarán… con la lengua

Todos: o.o... Si Anna

Anna: y si me molestan los golpearé… con un mazo

Todos: o.o… si Anna

Anna: bien, hagan su fiesta

Todos: ¡¡¡siiii!

En la tarde, cuando ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta, estaba todo adornado, y Horo avía invitado a su novia.

Yoh: - poniendo un tazón con papas fritas – nn

Anna: - pasando y sacando papas fritas - ¬¬… ¿Qué tanto me miras? Ponte a trabajar, es tu fiesta

Yoh: TT-TT pero no te enojes Anita

Anna: ¬¬ no estoy enojada

Yoh: ¿entonces por qué pareces enojada?

Anna: -se acerca más a Yoh – te digo que no estoy enojada –

Yoh: - se acerca más a ella hasta quedar solo a escasos centímetros- pero lo pareces - se acerca un poco más –

Jun: -llegando - Yoh, donde puss… oh perdón, ¿¿interrumpo algo? – mirando con cara maliciosa –

Anna: - alejando a Yoh – no nada, Yoh tenía algo en la cara… eso nada más – se va muy nerviosa –

Jun: Yoh Asakura, ¿Qué estás tramando? Sea lo que sea parece que te funciona

Yoh: nn jejeje

Jun: bueno ¿y donde pusiste las galletas?

Yoh: o.o….

Mientras tanto en la cocina

Hao: - batiendo una mezcla rara – soy cocinero estoy batiendo un rico huevo con harinaaaa

Pilika:- llegando - ¿Qué haces?

Hao: un pastel

Pilika: ¿Cómo si no sabes cocinar?

Hao: la adorable niña rosa me está ayudando

Tamao: ¿¿Cómo va mi aprendiz de cocina?

Hao: nn muy bien

Pilika: bueno, por lo menos está haciendo algo – se va –

En otra parte

Ren: - tratando de poner una serpentina - ¡¡¡maldita sea!

Horo: ¬.¬ oh vamos tiburón, hazlo bien

Ren: ¡¡te dicen que no me digas así!

Horo: hay perdón

Ren: ¬.¬

Una vez de que ahora si estaba todo listo para la fiesta

Yoh: ¡¡a Bailar!

Hao: - pone un CD de Miranda – nn

Anna: ¬.¬ diablos que aburrido

Hao: bailando ridículamente enfrente de Anna junto a Yoh – vamos Anna, te haré reír

Anna: ¬¬ en tus sueños

Yoh: - bailando Tb. ridículamente – si Anna, te haremos reír

Anna: ¬.¬ idiotas

Hao: - empieza a hacer cosas ridículas –

Anna: - aguantando – o.o…. ¡ah!.. Tontos- se ríe entre dientes –

Yoh: lo logramos nn

Hao: nn

Horo: - bailando con su novia – nn

Tamao: bailando con Lyserg

Hao: - bailando con un muñeco inflable de el – tengo una idea…

Todos: ¿Qué?

Hao: verdad o penitencia

Horo: la última vez que jugué a eso con unos amigos… me hicieron ponerme un cangrejo en la ropa interior

Todos menos Anna y Ren: vamos a jugar

Hao: bien, estas son las reglas – todos se sientan en un círculo – hay que decir la verdad, solo la verdad, y nada más que la verdad, y hay que cumplir con TODOS los castigos wuajaja

Anna: ¬¬ eso ya lo sabemos genio

Hao: ¬.¬ bien, yo parto, y escogo a… Ren, verdad…o castigo

Ren: mh… castigo

Hao: jejeje… bien Ren… tienes que… tiene que… hacernos un show de homosexualidad vestido de vaca mariquita

Todos: jajajaja

Ren: ¬.¬… no

Hao: son las reglas

Ren: ¬¬! O está bien – se va a buscar un disfraz de vaca y vuelve con uno de Horo –

Todos: wuajajajajaj jajajaja ajajajajaj jajajja

Ren: ¬.¬ cállense – pone la canción de pluma Gay y empieza a bailar –

Todos: wuajajajaj jajajajaj jajajaj jajaja jaja jajajajajaja jajajja ajajajj (N/N: TT-TT noo)

Ren: ¬/¬ bueno, ya estuvo, ahora me toca a mi, y escojo a… Yoh, verdad o castigo

Yoh: castigo nn

Ren: jeje… ve al cuarto de lavado, y…tráeme el detergente y tres botellas de sake

Todos: OO

Ren: ¬.¬ es solo el comienzo

Todos: ahh

Yoh: ok – va en busca de las cosas y vuelve – aquí están

Ren: - toma la botella y empieza a echar el detergente – bien – pasándole la botella – tómate esto en 20 segundos, y si lo vomitas altiro, tendrás que comertelo y hacerlo de nuevo con una nueva botella

Todos: que asco (N/N: una vez yo tuve que tomar una lata de cerveza con detergente… xP es asqueroso no se los recomiendo, de ahí viene la idea, y… casi vomito xPP es asqueroso… ¡¡asqueroso! Kohami: ¬.¬ ya entendimos)

Yoh: O+O…. TT-TT noooo

Ren: hazlo ¬.¬

Todos menos Anna: ¡¡hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!

Yoh: - tragando saliva y cogiendo la botella – está bien – se lleva a la boca el boquete y empieza a beber como maniático… -

Todos menos Anna: ¡¡¡¡toma, toma, toma, toma, toma, toma, toma, toma!

Yoh: - terminándose la botella y haciendo arcadas –

Anna: ¬.¬ diablos, y ahora va a vomitar xP que asco

Yoh: - lanzándose de estómago al piso – TT-TT ahhh

Ren: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yoh: - un poco curado - ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

Ren: curado xDDD

Anna: - acercándose a Yoh – tú, ¿estás bien?

Yoh: Anit... hip…. Anita - sonriendo –

Jun: será mejor que Yoh se valla a acostar

Yoh: no, no, no, yo puedo seguir – se sienta tambaleándose al lado de Anna – bien, escojo a… Anna… ¿verdad o castigo cariño? – se acerca a ella –

Anna: - tratando de alejar a Yoh - ¬.¬ Yoh, estás borracho

Yoh: no, mentira - se empieza a reír –

Todos: O.o

Yoh: escoje, verdad o castigo

Anna: ninguno de los dos

Yoh: ¿barco hundido? – se acerca a ella -

Anna: no ¬.¬ - se lo quita de encima -

Yoh: tienes que acerlo, a todos les va a tocar – tambaleándose –

Anna: está bien, castigo

Yoh: - se empieza a reír como maniático – está bien, tu lo quisiste, tienes que ir a tu habitación, quitarte el sostén, ponerte una polera blanca, venir aquí y mojarte con agua fría

Todos los hombres: - con cara de interés – si, buen castigo ¡¡¡tres hurras por Yoh!

Anna: ¬¬! – Le da una cachetada – olvídalo, pervertido

Yoh: - poniendo cara e pervertido – me encantan tus cachetadas muñeca… hip

Hao: Anna, reglas son reglas

Anna: no haré eso

Yoh: tienes que hacerlo

Anna: no

Ren: todos tenemos que cumplir nuestros castigos

Todos los hombres: vamos Anna ¡¡Anna, Anna, Anna!

Anna: ¬/¬ están enfermos

Todas las mujeres: ¬.¬ hombres

Yoh: hazlo Anita

Anna: demonios, esta bien - furiosa se va a su habitación a cambiarse y regesa con un balde de agua fría - ¬.¬

Yoh: vamos Anna…hip

Anna: ¬.¬ ya voy – levanta el balde de agua lentamente –

Todos los hombres: - mirando con cara de interés –

Anna: ¬.¬ - se echa el balde encima y queda toda mojada y bueno... ya se imaginan lo que le pasó –

Ren: OO mijita - le sangra la nariz –

Horo: OO - le sangra la nariz –

Yoh: O.O ¡¡¡MAMITA! – le sangra la nariz –

Hao: ¡¡¡WUACHITA RICA! – le re sangra la nariz -

Lyserg: O.O – le sangra la nariz -

Manta: - le sangra la nariz-

Anna: ¬.¬! Imbesiles pervertidos – los cachetea a todos y se va a su habitación a cambiarse -

Jun: ¬.¬ estos tipos son unos pervertidos

Pilika: ¡¡hermano, eres un pervertido! – lo cachetea –

Ami: ¬¬ pervertido – cachetea a Horo –

Jun: - golpea a Ren y a Lyserg – par de pervertidos ¬.¬

Manta: nn que bueno que nadie me pegó

Tamao: - pisa a Manta - ¿joven Manta?

Manta: ¬.¬ debajo de tu pie

Hao: - siendo brutalmente golpeado por Jun y Ami - ¡¡sálvenme!

Tamao: - asegurándose de que nadie la viera y aplastando más a Manta – es un pervertido, ¡pervertido!

Manta: ¡¡ahh!

Anna: - llegando con ropa seca y con el pelo todo mojado - ¬.¬ idiotas

Todas las mujeres: ya les hemos dado una paliza

Todos los hombres++

Anna: se lo merecían – pasando por el lado de Hao, pateándolo y sentándose – bien, ahora es mi turno, Pilika, ¿verdad o castigo?

Pilika: em… verdad

Anna: bien, dinos a quien amas y besalo

Todos: si bésalo

Pilika: - nerviosa – em… yo… a nadie… si, a nadie

Anna: di la verdad

Pilika: TT-TT oh está bien… yo amo a… (Pensando) si digo que es Ren, es seguro que nunca me vuelva a hablar, pero si digo que es otro, mh… no, creo que lo mejor será decir la verdad (hablando) bien… yo amo a…. a…

Todos: ¿a quien?

Pilika: a…. Ren – se desmaya –

Horo: ¿¿¡al tiburón?

Ren: o.o. ¿a mi?

Pilika: - ase acerca rápidamente a Ren y lo besa –

Ren: -…

Pilika: - se va a la cocina –

Hao: ve por ella tigre

Ren: ¬.¬ - se levanta y va a la cocina –

Todos: OO

De repente se escuchan unos sonidos de platos quebrándose y sartenes cayendo al piso

Todos: OO

Horo: ¡¡¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermana! – va a la cocina con todos detrás –

Se ve a Ren besando a Pilika sobre la mesa de desayuno con todos los platos tirados

Horo: ¡suelta a mi hermana!

Ren: jejejej

Hao: bueno sigamos jugando

Se van todos a donde estaban antes

Pilika: me toca… escojo a Hao, ¿verdad o castigo?

Hao: como soy arriesgado escojo castigo

Pilika: (pensando) jeje se arrepentirá de aver dicho eso (hablando) tómate una botella de sake y métete al closet con Manta

Todos: OO

Hao: OO no, eso no…

Pilika: era una broma xDDD… bueno… veamos… ya se… (Pensando) ahora me vengaré por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar Anna jajaja) bien… tómate una botella de sake y métete al closet con Anna

Anna: ni muerta

Hao: bueno .

Yoh: hip… oye… hip… la rucia es mía… hip

Pilika: hazlo

Hao: - se toma una botella de sake y toma a Anna en brazos – hip... Vamos al closet Anita – la lleva a la pieza –

Anna: ¡¡bájame imbesil! ¡¡¡Pilikaaaaaa!

Pilika: jajajaja

Todos: - suben a la pieza –

Yoh: ¡¡oye suéltala!

Pilika: Ren, Horo, agarren a Yoh

Horo y Ren – agarran a Yoh quien decía un rosario de garabatos para que lo soltaran y lo dejaran salvar a Anna – (N/N: recuerden que estaba curado y Hao también)

Hao: - se mete al closet obligando a Anna –

Esto es lo que se escuchaba

Anna: ¡¡suéltame idiota! ¡¡¡Deja!

Hao: jejeje

Anna: ¡¡no me toques imbesil! ¡¡¡¡Déjame!

Se escucha un horrible golpe

Todos: uhhhhhh

De repente todo queda en silencio y sale Anna enojada con el vestido desarreglado, toda roja y respirando agitado, y se ve a Hao, el piso con los pantalones abajo, retorciéndose de dolor

Todos: uhhhhhhhh

Pilika: jajjajajajajajajasjja

Anna: ¬¬ oh que gracioso

Yoh: - soltándose y yendo donde estaba Anna – Anita ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te tocó? ¿¿Qué te hizo?

Anna: - se queda un momento plop y a lo único que atinó fue a abrazar a Yoh –

Yoh: O.o

Hao: - con voz de pito – hip… me dio en las partes nobles… hip

Lyserg: ¬.¬ te pasa por pervertido

Hao: solo fue el castigo… hip

Pilika: xDDD lo siento… quería ver ese espectáculo

Anna: (pensando) ¿pero que demonios estoy haciendo? – se separa de el y le da una cachetada –

Yoh: TT-TT ¿Por qué Anita?

Anna: me rehúso a seguir jugando hasta que estos dos estén sobrios

Pilika: vamos a prepararles un café xDDD

Después de que les preparan el café y estaban sobrios los dos

Yoh y Hao: lo sentimos Anna

Anna: ¬.¬

Pilika: jajajajajaja

Ren: o.o…

Lyserg: esperen un momento… ¿Dónde está Horo y Ami?

Todos: O.O

Tamao: o.o….

Manta: bueno sigamos jugando

Todos vuelven a donde estaban

Ren: enserio ¿Dónde está el idiota?

Pilika: ¬¬ que clase de hermano tengo

De repente llegan Horo y Ami muy acaramelados

Todos: - los miran maliciosamente –

Horo: o.o... ¿Qué?

Ami: o.o…

Jun: ….

Hao: bueno sigamos jugando… como mi turno ya fue le doy el turno a Jun ¿verdad o castigo?

Jun: verdad

Hao: bien dinos… - en eso se le acerca Ren y le susurra algo al oído – o.o… bueno… ¿tuviste aventuras con el lechero?

Jun: ¬¬ te mataré Ren

Ren: ¬¬

Jun: bueno yo… O/O…. em… si

Todos: OO

Jun: ¬/¬ bueno ahora es mi turno… Ami ¿verdad o castigo?

Ami: o.o… castigo

Jun: bueno… dinos que hacías con Horo cuando se ausentaron

Ami: ¬.¬ no voy a decir eso

Jun: muéstralo

Ami: o.o… - se acerca a Horo – em… - se arrodilla junto a el, lo acuesta en el piso, se sube sobre el y lo empieza a besar –

Todos: ohhhhh

Ami: - pasa sus manos por la espalda de Horo y le empieza a quitar la polera –

Jun: bien niños, con eso es sufiente… dije suficiente… ¡¡ya que alguien los detenga!... Dios… - se acerca a ellos y los separa - ¬¬ ya estuvo niños

Ami: n.nUUU

Horo: -

Jun: u.u bueno te toca a ti

Ami: bien… escojo… al chico de verde ¿verdad o castigo?

Lyserg: em… castigo

Ami: bien… em… agarra al chico pequeño y salta sobre el

Todos menos Yoh: ¡¡siiii!

Manta: TTTT

Lyserg: dale – toma a Manta y empieza a saltar sobre el –

Manta: ¡¡ahhh!

Todos: wuajajajja

Lyserg: ya, bien, escojo a Tamao, ¿verdad o castigo?

Tamao: castigo

Lyserg: bien, ve a la calle el ropa interior y pídele su ropa interior a alguien

Tamao: O/O

Todos: wuajajajaja

Tamao: - va a fuera y se quita la ropa y hace todo lo que Lyserg le dice –

Todos: - van a ver –

Tamao: - acercándose a un tipo – disculpe… señor… ¿me da su ropa interior?

Todos: wuajajajajajajaja

Tipo: claro nena, ¿no quieres algo más?

Tamao: / no por favor…

Tipo: - se quita los pantalones y le da la ropa interior a Tamao –

Tamao: O/O - se va corriendo adentro de la casa y se pone la ropa –

Todos: jajajajajajajajjajajajjajaja

Tamao: TT-TT

Yoh: oh que malos son con ella

Tamao: TT-TT

Tamao: creo que me toca a mí, escojo al joven Manta, ¿verdad o castigo?

Manta: - todo aporreado – verdad

Tamao: díganos ¿usted le tiene ganas a la señorita Anna?

Manta: bueno si TT-TT

Anna: O.O

Todos: O.O

Anna: ¬¬! Morirás – lo toma y lo lanza por la ventana –

Manta: ¡¡¡¡ahhhh!

Jun: bueno creo que se acabó el juego, será mejor hacer algo más

Yoh: n.n vamos a ver una película

Todos menos Ami y Hao: sii

Hao: no me entran ganas de ver una película… me quedo aquí

Ami: si, yo también

Todos los demás: bueno ustedes quieren – se van a la sala de arriba a ver TV –

Hao: em… hola

Ami: o.o… hola

Hao: ¿así que eres la novia de Horo?

Ami: sep

Hao: em… y… (Pensando) valla que chica más linda (hablando) em…

Ami: em…

Hao y Ami: - se miran a los ojos – yo…

Hao: ¡o ya no lo soporto! – se acerca rápidamente hacia ella y la besa apasionadamente

Mientras tanto, arriba

Tamao: - se queda dormida y sin querer pone su cabeza en el hombro de Horo-

Horo: O/O

Anna: - se levanta y sale al balcón a tomar aire –

Yoh: - la sigue –

Continuará

¿Continuará?

Notas Naru: TT.TT bien les prometo hacerlo más incoherente el próximo capi… es que ya saben, tenía que hacer uno más o menos así… bueno, les agradezco sus reviews… y bueno… aquí les van notitas:

SkeletonGirl: gracias por tu reviewe n.n, gracias por leer y cuidate.

Yukino-asakura: gracias por leer mi fic n.nUU… y pos gracias por el apoyo y bueno... se vienen cosas muy chistosas jeeje, chaoo cuidate.

Eternificación de amor146: n.n gracias por leer, en verdad es un honor que una gran escritora como tu lea mis fics… jejeje atención eres una de mis escritoras favoritas… pero no se lo digas a nadie, se vienen cosas más chistosas y otras sorpresas jeje nadie sabe lo que tengo pensado para el final… y si te haces una idea… T-T no lo digas o estaré arruinada… quiero que sea una sorpresa jejeje… bueno… gracias y adiós… a por cierto… espero que el chancho gorila no vaya a tu casa… OO es encerio, es muy feo… bueno, adiós.

Cheza A-Sakura: nn bueno… que bueno que nos gusten las incoherencias… xDDD y bueno te agradezco que ayas leído, a sido un gusto escribir este fic, sé que e estado un poco flojita… pero no es mi culpa… es la culpa de las idiotas pruebas globales… T.T me tienen asta la tusa, bueno, gracias por leer, chao cuídate.

Nadeshiko Malfoy: hola nn gracias por leer estas incoherencias… y bueno… aquí está el capi, creo que este capi se llama el capi decisivo… o algo así... bueno… se vienen más incoherencias, más sorpresas, más estupideces, más golpes, más Lysergs con vestidos rosa… a lo siento eso no … xDDD jejeje, bueno, gracias por leer, cuidate.

Totalitymary: gracias por el apoyo… y bueno como lo prometí aquí está el capi, ya van quedando pocos para el final, voy a hacer un gran final, si, bueno, chao cuídate.

Shiroi Tsuki: xDDD si, ranita cantora… jajaja, bueno, gracias por leer, se vienen más incoherencias… atentos todos, bueno, chao, cuidate y libera a tu pueblo de los excesos de legumbres -… o.o… no eso no, bueno, adiós.

Punkblondie7: hola nn te aviso altiro… el próximo capítulo… tiene muchas escenitas de amor entre Asakura Yoh y Kyouyama Anna, así que lee, gracias por tu review, adiós, cuídate.

Naru: bueno mi gente, como siempre después de un capi tengo que dejarlos hasta que termine mi otra parte, les aviso: se vienen:

-Más escenas de amor entre Yoh y Anna

-Sorpresas que nos otorgará el lindo de Hao

-Algunos golpes dados por Kyouyama

-Incoherencias varias

-Más decisiones entre los personajes

-Alguna que otra pareja por ahí

-Escenas de violencia entre Ren y Horo

-Escenas de violencia entre Hao y Anna (si, Anna lo matará, pero es una sorpresa)

-Escenas de Lyserg con vestidito... a no, perdón eso no xDDD

-Y muchas cosas más…

Naru: bueno, chicos y chicas, perros y gatos, súper héroes y hadas madrinas, y a toda la serie de animales extraños – mira a Hao, Lyserg, Yoh, Ren, Horo y Manta – les digo que ¡gracias por leer, gracias por participar en esto que los deja en ridículo – mira a Hao, Lyserg, Yoh, Ren, Horo y Manta – gracias por estar hoy aquí leyendo, y bueno, para la serie de animales extraños, gracias por ser así xDDD, bueno mi gente querida, nos volveremos a ver, recuerden, mismo canal, misma hora, misma sintonización, se despide con cariño:

Naru Asakura… y Kohami.

Hao: y Hao nn

Naru: si, y Hao, y recuerden ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡liberen a su pueblo de los excesos de legumbres! O.o…. o solo libérenme a mi T.T adiós.


	8. Cambio de novios, perros y visitas

Viviendo con Hao Octava Parte

Por: Naru Asakura y Kohami, su malvada espíritu acompañante, quien casi mata a Naru, por eso la ausencia.

Naru: hola amigos y amigas, ¿Cómo andan, ya se ya se, con los pies, bueno, primero lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, es que e tenido algunos problemas con la inspiración y bueno… con mi vida xDD… bueno gente mía, les agradezco de corazón sus reviews, los amo!

Hao: Hola

Naru: O.O ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Hao: trabajo para ti, ¿lo olvidaste?

Naru: ah verdad xDDD

Hao: ¬.¬… Sigue con mi fic… mala, yo soy el protagonista

Yoh: - saliendo de detrás de la cortina – mentira soy yo

Naru: O.O ¿Qué hacías detrás de la cortina?

Kohami: o genial, otro perdedor

Yoh: n.n ¿Quien yo?

Kohami: ¬.¬ olvídalo

Hao: yo soy el protagonista, la historia se llama Viviendo con Hao, no Viviendo con Yoh…

Yoh: pero igual

Hao: TT-TT nooo noo no lo aceptare… dile Naru

Naru: mira Yoh, esto es de Hao xDD… bueno, empezemos

Yoh: TTTT

Naru: u.ú bueno aquí vamos, dale vocecita

Vocecita: n.n.. Sii por fin al aire otra vez…. Ejem… digo… y ahora con ustedes….

Viviendo con Hao Octava Parte

Hao: em… hola

Ami: o.o… hola

Hao: ¿así que eres la novia de Horo?

Ami: sep

Hao: em… y… (Pensando) valla que chica más linda (hablando) em…

Ami: em…

Hao y Ami: - se miran a los ojos – yo…

Hao: ¡o ya no lo soporto! – se acerca rápidamente hacia ella y la besa apasionadamente

Mientras tanto, arriba

Tamao: - se queda dormida y sin querer pone su cabeza en el hombro de Horo-

Horo: O/O

Anna: - se levanta y sale al balcón a tomar aire –

Yoh: - la sigue –

Continuará

¿Continuará?

Mientras tanto, donde Hao

Ami: (pensando)- este tío esta para comérselo - O.O

Hao: O.O… yo… lo siento

Ami: O.O esta bien, no importa

Hao: O.O – la besa de nuevo -

Mientras tanto, donde Yoh y Anna

Anna: - mirando las estrellas - ¿Yoh?

Yoh: n.n… hola Anita

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Qué haces aquí zonzo?

Yoh: TT-TT solo quería estar con tigo

Anna: esta bien pero no te duer…. Anna no puede terminar por que Yoh la abraza…. O.O ¿Qué haces?

Yoh: te abrazo

Anna: - le corresponde el abrazo –

Yoh: ¿Anita? O.O

Anna: ¿Qué?

Yoh: me estas ahorcando

Anna: - lo suelta – em… lo siento

Yoh: …. Está bien, me gusta que me ahorques n.n…

Medias horas después, todos se avían ido a dormir y solo estaban Yoh y Anna en el balcón

Anna: ¿Yoh?

Yoh: ¿si?

Anna: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Yoh: si

Anna: ¿Por qué eres tan…….. ¡¡Idiota! - lo agarra fuerte y le da un beso –

Yoh: O.O… -impresionado, reacciona y le devuelve el beso –

Anna: - se separa – eres un tonto – le da una cachetada -

Yoh: - la toma de la cintura y la besa denuevo –

Anna: O.O

Yoh: - la pone contra la pared y le besa el cuello –

Anna: - recorre sus manos por su espalda y le quita la polera –

Yoh: - la toma en brazos y se la lleva a la puerta de la pieza de el dándole besos, abre la puerta, prende la luz y….

Anna: - separándose de Yoh bruscamente – OO ¿Hao, Ami?

Yoh: OO

Hao: ¿¡que coño? – Se levanta y se cae – O.O… - se para – hola

Anna: - mirando para otra parte – Hao estas desnudo

Ami: - tapándose con las sábanas – problemas, problemas, problemas

Hao: - tapándose sus partes nobles - OO em bueno, nosotros nos vamos – toma a Ami en brazos y se la lleva a otra habitación -

Yoh y Anna: OOUU

Yoh: OO Dios que mata pasiones

Anna: OO… bueno, sigamos

Yoh: - apaga la luz -

Mientras tanto donde Hao y Ami

Hao: - se la lleva a la pieza siguiente, abre la puerta, enciende la luz y…

Hao: OO ¿Horo, Tamal?

Ami: OO

Horo: ¿Ami, Hao? ¿Qué hacen desnudos?

Hao: lo mismo pregunto

Tamao y Ami: - se miran- OO

Hao y Tamao: - se miran sintiéndose culpables -

Horo: em… puedo explicarlo… un momento ¿¡que haces con Hao?

Ami: ¡¿Y tu con Tamao!

Horo y Ami: - se miran furiosos y… - wuajaja a jaja ajaja a ajaajaja jaajaj ajaja jaja jajajaj ajajaja xDDD

Hao y Tamao: OOUUU

Hao: ¿¡y a ustedes que les pasa?

Horo: xDDD jaja que chistoso

Ami: bueno, hagamos como que nada de esto a pasado, y tan amigos como siempre pero con novios cambiados

Hao y Tamao: OO

Horo: bien, vallanse a la pieza siguiente

Ami: claro, adiós – toma a Hao desconcertado de la mano y se lo lleva a otra pieza –

Tamao: OO

Horo: ¿en que estábamos?

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno

Ren: - tomándose su desayuno sentado al lado de Pilika –

Yoh y Anna: - llegando muy abrazados – hola

Ren: ¿O.o? ¿y a ustedes que les pasa?

Pilika: - susurrando – con razón se sentía tanto ruido –

Yoh: n.n ¿dijiste algo?

Pilika: nop n.nUU

Ren: mhh – rascándose la cabeza -

De repente llega Lyserg con cara de muerto

Yoh: hola Lyserg n.n

Lyserg: hola --.--

Anna: ¿que te pasa?

Lyserg: es que anoche no dormí nada, avían ruidos extraños

Yoh y Anna: - se miran –

De repente llega Hao y Ami abrazados y Horo y Tamao abrazados

Todos: O.o

Pilika: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Hao: anoche tuvimos un cara a cara

Horo: si, y descubrimos que a mi me gusta Tamao, a Tamao le gusto yo, a Ami le gusta Hao y a Hao le gusta Ami

Todos: OOUU

Ami: es algo complicado – se sienta junto a Hao –

Horo: n.n pero entrete – se sienta junto a Tamao –

Manta: - llegando con un delantal de cocina y una sartén en la mano - ¿alguien quiere más huevos?... O.O…

Todos: si

Manta: - sirviendo y pensando (N/N: si, el enano piensa xD) – mejo ni pregunto lo que ocurrió aquí

Jun: - llegando – hola a to…. O.O

Yoh: n.nU novios intercambiados, no preguntes

Jun: O.O… esta bien – se sienta –

Anna: - terminándose su desayuno – bueno nosotros terminamos – toma a Yoh y se lo lleva – nosotros vamos a ir a caminar

Yoh: TTTT pero yo todavía no termino

Anna: después te compro un helado ¬.¬… monigote

Yoh: ehh n.n… - se van-

En la plaza

Yoh: - iba de la mano de Anna – quiero mi helado

Anna: esta bien, quédate aquí y no te muevas – se va al puesto de helados –

Yoh: mhh… - se sienta n la banquita –

De repente se acerca un cachorrito de perro muy lindo y con ojitos tiernos que encanta a Yoh

Yoh: ohhh ¿estas perdido? – lo toma – n.n…

Perrito: - le lame la cara-

Yoh: ohhh eres muy tierno, ya se, te llevare con migo a casa…. Un minuto, TT-TT olvide que estaba Anna, me matará

Perrito: - le lame la cara otra vez –

Yoh: pero eres muy lindo – lo acaricia lo deja en el suelo y empieza a jugar con el –

Anna: - llegando con el helado – bien Yoh, de naranj… ¿y ese perro?

Yoh: TT-TT no Anita, antes de hacerlo, piénsalo, es muy lindo, y no tiene padres, esta solito en este mundo, ¡¡compréndelo! – Llorando a mares - ¡¡por favor es inocente, déjalo ir con nosotros! – se lanza al piso con el perro y los dos empiezan a llorar –

Anna: OO Yoh, la gente nos mira raro, levantate

Gente: O.O

Yoh: -llorando – por favor Anita – lo mira con cara de perro mojado y el perro también – por favor

Anna: em… yo….

Yoh: te prometo que lo limpiaré y que no dejaré que se acerque a tu colección de vasijas, te prometo que será muy limpio y no causará desastres, pero por lo que más quieras – se levanta, toma al perro y ponen cara de perros mojados - ¿si?

Anna: ¬¬… - mirándolos - … oh está bien, pero es la primera y última vez

Yoh y perro: ¡¡¡siiii! – empieza a bailar con el perro en brazos –

Anna: pero dormirá en el suelo

Yoh: está bien… gracias Anita, eres la reina de la compresión – la besa y cuando se acerca el perrito le lame la cara – (N/N: si ella es la reina de la comprensión que seré yo jaja xDD)

Anna: - poniendo cara de resignación – bien, vamos antes de que me arrepienta

Yoh: mira, tómalo, ya verás, te encantará – le pasa el perrito –

Anna: - lo mira – si es bastante lindo, bien vamos – acaricia al perrito -

Yoh: sii n.n… -se come su helado -

Anna: pasemos a la tienda de mascotas a comprarle algunas cosas - le toma la mano y se van a la tienda de mascotas –

En la pensión

Hao: - buscando algo – sé que debe estar por aquí

Ren: ¬.¬ eres un tarado, ¿Cómo se te pierde el control remoto?

Hao: lo siento T-T

Todos: - sentados al frente del televisor - ¬.¬… tonto

De repente llegan Yoh y Anna con el perro en sus manos y con bolsas de la tienda de mascotas

Todos: O.o

Pilika: pero que lindo perrito

Yoh. lo encontré en la plaza y nos lo trajimos

Anna: ¬.¬ con un demonio

Yoh: admite que te agrada

Anna: es lindo, no es que me agrade del todo

Pilika, Tamao, Jun y Ami: pero mira su carita, es tan lindo – lo acarician –

Ren: - mira al perro – pedazo de perro ¬¬

Pilika: hay Ren, es lindo, mira, ven a acariciarlo

Ren: ¬¬ - se acerca al perro y lo mira de cerca –

Perrito: - le lame la cara - ¡guau!

Yoh: le agradas Ren n.n…

Ren: ¬.¬… (N/N: jajaja Ren lamido jajja)

Hao: oh, pero que lindo perrito – lo toma y el perro se orina sobre el – ¡¡ahh!

Todos: jaja ajajajajaj

Anna: empieza a agradarme este perro – lo toma –

Ren: si a mi también

Hao: ¬.¬ si claro como digan – se va a cambiar –

Lyserg: es lindo

Yoh: bien, todos debemos elegirle nombre

Hao: - llegando – yo digo que se llame Hao segundo como un honor a mi bella persona

Todos: jajajaja

Ami: xDD ya Hao no seas posero

Hao: TT-TT

Horo: ¿Qué tal si le ponemos Franklin?

Todos: O.O

Yoh: no

Anna: mh… pongámosle perro y se acabó ¬¬

Yoh: oh vamos Anita, debe ser un nombre importante

Ren: llamémosle George

Todos: O.o

Jun: no, que se llame Bobby

Todos: O.o

Ami: ¿Qué les parece Patric?

Todos: O.o

Yoh: ¡ya se, se llamará Tommy

Todos menos Anna y Ren: ¡si!

Yoh: muy bien Tommy, n.n… ahora tienes un nombre

Perro: - le lame la cara y ladre en signo de aprobación – (N/N: o eso creo yo, no puedo estar adivinando lo que dicen los perros, bueno, a menos de que apuestes con uno… y te gane xDDD)

Anna: u.ú este será un largo día

De repente se abre la puerta de la cocina y entra Manta

Anna: genial, más animales ¬.¬

Manta: ¬.¬…

Lyserg: ¿me llamabas?

Anna: ¬.¬ U

Perro: - se baja de los brazos de Yoh y corre hacia Manta –

Manta: n.n… huuy pero que lindo – se agacha -

Perro: - ladra –

Yoh: el es Tommy, y desde ahora es parte de la familia Asakura n.n…

Después, en el almuerzo

Manta: - sirviendo los platos con un delantal rosa con corazoncitos –

Hao: aquí Tama, yo quiero más

Manta: ¡¡es Manta! – le sirve –

Ren: - comiendo – ok enano, no te alteres

Yoh: ohh, deben comprender a Manta

Manta: TT-TT que gran amigo

Yoh: no es su culpa ser así de enano n.n…

Todos: jajajajajja

Manta: TT-TT por lo menos lo intentó

De repente se siente un estruendo en el living

Yoh, Hao, Manta, Jun, Pilika, Tamao, Ami, Ren y Lyserg: O.O

Anna: - enojada - ¿Qué…. fue…. ¡¡¡eso!

Yoh: - con cara de susto – e… el….. el viento (pensando) oh no, Tommy hizo algo

Anna: - se levanta y va hacia el living –

Todos: - la siguen –

Horo: n.n. yo me quedo comiendo

Anna: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(N/N: les diré lo que vió, era….. SAMARA OTRA VEZ)

Hao: ¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhh!

Todos: OO

Tamao, Pilika y Jun: - se desmayan –

Anna: - queda blanca –

Hao: - se desmaya –

Samara: - yendo satánicamente hacia Yoh –

Yoh: - asustado – ¡¡mami!

Samara: ¡¡Hao!

Hao: - se esconde detrás de Anna – si, el es Hao, llévatelo

Yoh: - asustado - ¡¡noo!

Samara: - acercándose satánicamente a Anna - ¡¡dame a Hao!

Anna: - blanca - OO… está detrás de mí, llévatelo

Samara: -toma a Hao del pelo –

Hao: TT-TT ¡¡¡¡nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ami: ¡¡Hao! – se desmaya –

Ren: OO… oh my god

Yoh: espera….

Todos: - lo miran extrañados –

Samara: ¡¡¡que!

Yoh: - asustado – no tienes que ser así, no debes ser mala, yo se que esto lo haces por despecho

Todos: O.o

Yoh: sabemos tu historia, no temas Samara, te hace falta una familia

Perro: - llegando – OO…

Todos: O.o…

Samara: - soltando a Hao – ma… ¡¡mami! – se convierte denuevo en niñita buena y corre hacia… Yoh a brazarlo - ¡¡madre!

Todos: O.o….

Anna: OO

Perro: O.o

Yoh: n.n… está bien, yo seré tu madre

Todos: OOU

Samara: - transformándose denuevo en una cosa fea – solo bromeaba, yo vine por Hao – se acerca a Hao que estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina –

Hao: - asustado –

Horo: - abriendo la puerta de la cocina y pegándole a Samara dejándola inconsciente - ¿alguien tiene salsa de Tomate?

Todos: - lo miran blancos –

Horo: ¿Qué?... ¿estoy sin ropa interior otra vez? – se mira - òó hey, estoy vestido ¿por que me miran así?

Hao: - abrazándolo – gracias, me acabas de salvar la vida

Horo: O.O… bueno de nada

Todos los desmayados de despiertan

Ren: es mejor esconder el cuerpo de Samara

Lyserg: - asustado - ¿bromeas? Vendrá a vengarse – tomando a Ren de los hombros y sacudiéndolo - ¡¡¡¿te das cuenta lo que hemos hecho! ¡¡¡Vendrá a penarnos!

Ren: ¬¬ está bien relájate todo nervios

Perro: - mirando sin entender nada –

Yoh: - llorando en el piso - ¿¿Por qué? Yo le ofrecí un hogar y una familia, podíamos haber vivido muy felices como una familia de verdad, yo hubiera sido su madre hombre, Anita su padre mujer ¡¡y Horo el perro humano! – Llorando desconsoladamente - ¡¡¡¿Por qué!

Horo: hey, ¿de que hablas? – Mirando el piso – OO – gritando como niña - ¡¡sálvenme! ¡¡Mami! ¡¡¡Una cosa muerta! ¡¡¡Ahhhh!

Anna: - lo agarra de los hombros – tranquilo ¬¬

Horo: - llorando - ¡¡mama…. Mamá!

Anna: - lo cachetea – tranquilo

Horo: o.o… gracias, lo necesitaba

Anna: - lo cachetea de nuevo –

Horo: ¬¬ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Anna: no se, ¿tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? – lo mira enojada –

Horo: - con miedo – no

Yoh: - llorando –

Anna: - agachándose a su lado - ¿y a ti que?

Yoh: ¡Anita! – llorando y abrazándola pero sin querer pierde el equilibrio y queda encima de ella –

Anna: - lo mira sonrojada – Y…Yoh

Yoh: - se le queda mirando sonrojado –

Todos: - mirando con cara de interés –

Anna: - mirándolo y apunto de besarlo se da cuenta de que los están mirando, se levanta e Yoh queda en el piso con cara de ¿Por qué? T-T – ejem… bueno, ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo?

Ami: TT-TT es horrible – abrazando a Hao –

Hao: TT-TT lo sé, una vez me hizo hacerle Strip Tiss en su mundo raro dentro del televisor

Pilika: - abrazando a Ren - ¿Qué haremos Ren?

Ren: mhh… no se

Horo: - abrazando a Tamao – tengo miedo

Tamao: yo también

Lyserg: ¬.¬ ¿Por qué todos ustedes tiene a alguien para brazarse?

Manta: si ¬.¬

Jun: no digan nada

Lyserg y Manta: – se miran –

Lyserg: podríamos abrazarnos

Manta: ¬¬ no gracias

Yoh: - abrazando a Anna – ¡¡tengo miedo Anita, sálvame!

Anna: ¬.¬ pero hasta hace un rato llorabas por que querías que esa cosa fuera tu hija

Yoh: lo se, pero ahora me asusta

Anna: - sonriendo casi invisiblemente y susurrando – tontito

Ren: por ahora, debemos llevarnos su cuerpo putrefacto, Hoto lo cargará

Horo: ¡¡no! TT-TT

Anna: ¬¬ ya, no se comporten como un lote de gallinitas asustadas, no es para tanto

De repente se sierra una puerta de golpe por el viento

Anna: - abraza a Yoh –

Todos: ¬¬ ¿gallinitas asustadas eh?

Anna: em… fue un acto reflejo

Todos: ¬.¬

Perrito: - acercándose a Anna y mirándola con cara tierna –

Anna: el único que no está asustado es este perro – lo toma - ¿verdad?

Perro: - le lame la cara -

Anna: - sonríe –

Todos: OO

Ren: yo no estoy asustado ¬¬

Hao: - detrás de el - ¡¡bu!

Ren: ¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhh! – Abraza a Pilika - ¡¡sálvame!

Horo: - en tono de burla -Ren está asustado

Jun y Horo: - en tono de burla - Ren está asustado

Todos menos Pilika: - en tono de burla - Ren está asutado

Ren: ¬.¬ no… no es verdad… solo fue un acto reflejo

Anna: si claro

Lyserg: será mejor hacerlo rápido, hay que llevarse esto

Anna: bien, todos al auto, Manta, tu te quedas aquí cuidando al perro y cuidando ¡mi! Casa

Todos menos Manta: si

Manta: ¬¬ siempre yo

Anna: eres el más inútil aquí

Ami: oh vamos, no sean malos con el

Manta: TT-TT que buena es

Ami: no es su culpa ser inútil

Manta: TTTT

Hao: xDDD

Ren: bien, vámos

Anna: los hombres cargan a la cosa – se va al auto seguida de todas la mujeres –

Yoh: TT-TT

Horo: TT-TT

Lyserg: TT-TT

Hao: TT-TT

Ren: ¬.¬ maldición

Todos los hombres: - dejan a Samara en una bolsa plástica, la toman con asco y la dejan en la parte de atrás del auto –

Justo se pone a llover

Yoh: - poniéndose desinfectante – muy bien

Todos los hombres – se acomodan en el auto –

Una vez en un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad, muy alejado, pero muy tétrico

Todos: - bajándose del auto –

Anna: ¬.¬ mierda está lloviendo

Ren: será mejor sacar el cuerpo – con la ayuda de los hombres bajan el cuerpo –

Anna: bien, empiecen a cavar, yo supervisaré

Todos: ¬.¬

Anna: ¬.¬ o está bien, ayudaré

Todos empiezan a cavar y hacen un hoyo gigante donde ponen a Samara y la entierran después de una larga hora

Hao: uhh estoy agotado

Ami: tengo frío

Pilika: yo también

Jun: por lo menos no estás con una polera blanca

Lyserg: - mirandola – si

Jun: ¬.¬ - golpeándolo –

Yoh: será mejor volver

Hao: mhh…

Ren: si, lo único que podemos hacer aquí es pescar un resfrío

Tipo extra: ¡oigan, ustedes!

Todos: - se miran asustados –

Continuará

¿Continuará?

Notas Naru: n.n… bueno, hemos concluido otro capi de Viviendo con Hao, ojalá les aya gustado a todos, y a los que no… ¬.¬ jódanse… xDDD no lo digo encerio, a continuación, los agradecimientos por los reviews anteriores:

annayoh: jeje bueno, gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho xDDD si, está un poco caliente pero no importa, bueno, este capi es para ti, en el próximo se viene mucho más YohxAnna y otras parejas, y habrá una sorpresa relevante bueno, cuídate, adiós.

Miki: gracias por leer, TT-TT sorry por tardarme un siglo, pero… seguí… y dile a tu hermana que yo también me reí…encerio… xDDD… bueno…cuídense las dos…y léanlo juntas que esto es para ustedes, chao, cuídense.

Smile: primero que nada, hola… xDDD y lamento haberme tardado un siglo, bueno te agradezco el review y léelo por que esto es pa ti, cuídate mucho.

Shiory: n.n… Shi-San… ¿que puedo decirte? ... gracias por leer, eres la mejor amiga del mundo… te quiero musho Lula Malula (chiste interno xDDD) y claro que dices pendeja TT-TT mhhh… xDDD tu y tus adorables criaturas (se visualiza a Shi con un perro salvaje comiéndole la cabeza) bueno psico, te quiero mucho, te veo en el maldito colegio TT-TT hasta entonces, cuídate y lee ¬.¬…

Miko Tonks: si, esta ves no me equivoqué xDDD gracias por tu review, sos genial, me encantan tus reviews, bueno, recuerda que el chancho gorila con complejo de chupacabras sigue detrás de ti…puede estar en tu closet ahora…cuídate… chao… y lee por que esto va pa ti.

Eternificación del Amor146: ¬.¬ como que no eres una gran escritora, me encantan tus fics,

TT-TT no me contra digas por que es verdad…gracias por todo, cuídate, gracias por el apoyo.

Nadeshiko Malfoy: bueno… xDDD mientras no mueras todo está bien jejeje, gracias por todo…y claro… Yoh y Anna se vienen para el próximo capi, sorry por la demora, cuídate.

Marynes: bueno, gracias por tu review, gracias por leer, y sorry por la demora, chao cuídate mucho.

Naru: bueno chavales, sorry por hacerlos esperar… TT-TT es que tuve que hacer muchas cosas y tengo problemas con la inspiración y aparte me castigaron por ser una inútil rebelde que se pasa en el computador bebiendo cerveza y drogándose… xDDD mentira, solo soy vaga y estoy en el comp. XDDD jaja se la creyeron… bueno, thanks a los que dejaron reviews, a los que lo harán y a los que leyeron, a todos los demás… ¡¡mueran! xDD bueno… gracias por todo, los quiero

Hao: TT-TT oh, fue una despedida grandiosa Naru

Naru: O.o ¿Hao?

Hao: ¬.¬ ¿Por qué es que insistes en ponerme en problemas niñita?

Naru: bueno por que es divertido verte sufrir

Kohami: ¬.¬ cállense que trato de dormir

Naru: ¬¬…

Hao: TT-TT exijo un abogado

Naru: hey, por lo menos te pago

Hao: ¬.¬ exijo más

Naru: ¿un JEN diario no te basta?

Hao: no ¬.¬

Naru: ¬.¬ maldito, bueno, te pagaré más… mhh… bueno, gracias a todos por leer, lo amo! ¡dale vocecita de mierda!

Vocecita: òó hey enana, ¿Qué te crees?

Naru: TT-TT lo siento

Vocecita: esta bien, vuelvan a leer, y ya se saben todo lo demás

Naru: ¬.¬ oye estupida cosa, no te pago para que no digas todo el parlamento

Vocecita: o.o… pero no me pagas

Naru: xDDD bueno ahora te pagaré

Vocecita: recuerden, mismo canal, misma hora, misma sintonización, se despiden con cariño:

Naru y Compañía….

¡no se pierdan!


	9. El Gran Suceso y la incoherencia

Viviendo con Hao Novena Parte

Por: Naru Asakura, alías la incoherente y Kohami, su malvada espíritu acompañante, quien ¬¬… de nuevo casi mata a Naru… n.n eh todos somos felices

Naru: òó heeey

Vocecita: sorry ¬¬

Naru: ¬¬… bueno… hola amigos y amigas, monstruos raros, pandas freaks… y etc.… n.n… hemos llegado al penúltimo capitulo de Viviendo con Hao TTwTT haay que felicidad alfin podré tener vacaciones sin preocuparme de este fic… solo un detalle…¡¡¡SE ACABAN DE TERMINAR MIS VACACIONES! TTwTT… ¬¬ estuve todo el verano pensando en un nuevo capi… xDD sorry por la demora es que ando corta de imaginación… pero… ahora escribiré… o.o… por que quiero saber que pasará… ¿Kohami?

Kohami: ¬¬ ¿Qué?

Naru: ¿puedes decirme que pasará? – pone cara de niña inocente y se sienta a escuchar –

Kohami: - en tono sarcástico – bueno… después de que ese tipo los vio los mató a todos y se quedó con sus cabezas al estilo Mary Hao

Naru: o.o… ¿enserio?

Kohami: ¡¡¡¡no tarada! ¡¡¡se supone que tu escribes! ¬¬ yo solo observo y te golpeo de vez en cuando

Naru: ohhh TT.TT

Hao: hola n.n…

Naru: ¡¡¡¡¡¡un ovni!

Hao: ¬¬… o gracias

Naru: n.n… no hay de queso no más de papas

Kohami: - golpeándola –

Naru: TT-TT

Hao: ¬¬… no hagas eso

Naru: n.n…

Hao: ¿Qué no ves que se pone más idiota todavía?

Naru: …¬¬…. Bueno… ahora el fic… a por cierto… quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron TT.TT en verdad, gracias… son ustedes unos ángeles… xD bueno gracias a los que leyeron, a los que dejaron reviews, a los que se rieron… y los que no… ¬¬… que se jodan… bueno, ahora el fic, dale vocecita, ¡ah esperen, casi lo olvido, tal vez, solo tal vez pasen cosas mayores con Yoh y Anna, solo tal vez, depende de la inspiración, así que a los que no les gusta el lemmon xDD pueden saltárselo y les aviso n.n.. Bueno sigan leyendo… bueno solo tal vez dije… no es seguro… tienen que leer para saber, ahora si vocecita:

Vocecita: (pensando) y ahora que me pagan lo haré con gusto n.n… (Hablando) y ahora con ustedes:

Viviendo con Hao Novena Parte

Anna: bien, empiecen a cavar, yo supervisaré

Todos: ¬.¬

Anna: ¬.¬ o está bien, ayudaré

Todos empiezan a cavar y hacen un hoyo gigante donde ponen a Samara y la entierran después de una larga hora

Hao: uhh estoy agotado

Ami: tengo frío

Pilika: yo también

Jun: por lo menos no estás con una polera blanca

Lyserg: - mirándola – si

Jun: ¬.¬ - golpeándolo –

Yoh: será mejor volver

Hao: mhh…

Ren: si, lo único que podemos hacer aquí es pescar un resfrío

Tipo extra: ¡oigan, ustedes!

Todos: - se miran asustados –

Continuará

¿Continuará?

Tipo extra: ¿me dicen la hora por favor?

Todos: - lo miran blancos –

Ren: OO – mirando su reloj – las seis treinta

Tipo extra: ahp… bueno, ahora a lo que vine… ¡¡¿Qué hacen aquí!

Todos: - se miran blancos otra vez –

Tipo extra: ¡respondan!

Anna: - blanca – emm bueno… es que… emmm Ren

Ren: vinimos a… mhh Hao ..

Hao: a celebrar mi cumpleaños

Todos: O.o

Tipo extra: ¿aquí?

Hao: si… es que… emm Ren

Ren: es que lo que pasa es que íbamos al restaurante de comida china y nos perdimos, salimos del auto a preguntarle a una señora y se fue

Tipo extra: - no muy convencido - ¿y para qué son las palas?

Yoh: por que a el le gustan mucho las palas

Hao: emm si, tengo una colección de palas en la cochera…

Anna: (pensando) esto no se lo va a tragar nunca

Jun: y bueno… eso es lo que pasó

Tipo extra: mhhh… TT-TT oh está bien, les creo, son solo unos niños, ¿Qué pueden estar escondiendo unos niñitos? De todas maneras no creo que hayan matado a algún espectro extraño y lo hayan venido a enterrar

Todos: - pálidos y mirándose – nnn nooo

Anna: ¿entonces nos vamos?

Tipo extra: bueno si, yo me voy – se va –

Horo: jajajajaj ajajajajajajaj ajajajaa ajajaja xDDDD

Todos: ¬¬ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Horo: es que jajjj ajajaja el idiota se la tragó toda jajajaja

Ren: ¬¬ dale gracias a ese tipo que está aya arriba

Yoh: ¿mi papá?

Todos: O.o

Yoh: TT-TT solo decía

Anna: será mejor irnos a casa, ya a pasado mucho por hoy

Hao: pero… ¿si es un espíritu no puede morir verdad?

Ren: no, pero por lo menos se demorará en llegar a la casa

Hao: ah

Anna: vámonos, ya tengo frío

Yoh: - sacándose su chaqueta que estaba mojada xDDD – toma Anita, yo no la necesito – se la pasa –

Anna: está mojada

Yoh: no importa

Anna: mhh… - se la pone – gracias

Yoh: - la mira y se acerca a ella – de nada

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Anna: ¬¬… vamos

Todos se suben al auto y regresan a la casa

Manta: ¬¬ alfin llegaron

Yoh: hola Manta n.n…

Anna: ¬¬ córrete enano cabezón, tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa – se va a su pieza –

Manta: OO Anna…

Anna: ¿Qué?

Manta: - susurrándole a los demás – váyanse no querrán oír esto – todos se van menos Yoh-

Anna: ¿¡que?

Manta: -tragando saliva – pasó algo con tu ropa

Anna: - tomando del cuello al enano - ¿¡que le hiciste a mi ropa enano del demonio?

Manta: - tapándose los ojos – es que…

Anna: ¡¡habla!

Manta: es que lo que pasa es que yo tenía toda tu ropa limpia afuera y como empezó a llover se mojo TODA

Anna: ¡¡¡¿¿queee! – Lanzando a Manta a la estratosfera de un golpe en el hocico - ¡¡¡eres un idiota!

Manta: - volviendo de la estratosfera – TT-TT lo siento Anna

Anna: ¿¿¡¡¡y ahora qué me pondré tarado? – agarra a Manta otra vez -

Yoh: puedes ponerte mi ropa n.n…

Anna: o.ô…

Manta: TT-TT

Yoh: n.n…

Anna: - soltando a Manta – uú está bien, pero es la última vez

Yoh: n.n…

Anna: u.ú

Yoh: ven vamos – toma a Anna de la mano y se la lleva a su pieza –

En la pieza de Yoh

Anna: está ropa está mojada – se saca la polera quedando solo en sostén -

Yoh: O.O…

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Qué tanto miras?

Yoh: O.O hola… me llamo Pepe

Anna: ¬¬… - lo cachetea –

Yoh: - volviendo al mundo – a, la ropa – busca en su closet – mhh… tengo una polera negra y estos pantalones negros con naranja n.n… - le pasa la ropa –

Anna: ¬¬ tu ropa es gigante

Yoh: n.n… lo se

Anna: u.ú…

Yoh: - la mira con cara de niño tierno - ¿Qué pasa Anita?

Anna: - deja la ropa por ahí (N/N: ¬¬ no pregunten donde la dejó, eso no me concierne) –

¿Yoh? – acercándose a el –

Yoh: - poniéndose nervioso – emm... ¿Si?

Anna: ¿dónde está tu perro?

Yoh: o.o… no se… oye…

Anna: ¿Qué?

Yoh: - haciéndose el adolorido – tengo un pequeño dolor de cuello – poniéndole cara de perrito mojado - ¿me haces un masaje?

Anna: ¬¬... Está bien… solo por hoy

Yoh: ehh n.n – se saca la polera y se sienta en el suelo –

Anna: - se sienta detrás de el y le hace masajes –

Yoh: n.n… ehhh

Anna: - sonríe casi invisiblemente -

Yoh: - tomándole una mano a Anna –

Anna: ¿pasa algo?

Yoh: - dándose vuelta sin soltar Su mano - ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo? . n.n

Anna sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía que aceptarlo, el shaman hacía que ella sintiera muchas cosas extrañas cuando la miraba así de reojo y le hablaba así con esa voz que solo el sabía poner, Yoh se le acercó más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, solo a escasos centímetros, la recostó suavemente contra el suelo sin soltar su mano mientras sentía que sus hormonas iban a explotar, acercó su cara a la de ella y besó sus labios como desesperado, con sed de ella. Anna sentía que toda la sangre iba a su cabeza y empezaba a sentir un calor por dentro, se separaron suavemente del beso, se miraron a los ojos, y mientras recuperaban sus respiraciones normales se compartieron una tímida sonrisa, el tomó a la itako de los hombros y empezó a besar su cuello cálido, ella no se quedó atrás y recorrió las manos por su espalda mientras daba pequeños gemidos ahogados, Yoh le besó apasionadamente los labios mientras una inquieta mano empezaba a tocar sus "encantos", Anna empezó a soltar gemidos mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del shaman, botón a botón, mientras sentía un mar de sensaciones, el, siguió besando su cuello y desató la prenda maldita, siguió recorriendo su cuello mientras bajaba cada vez más hasta que llegó a sus "encantos", ella empezó a gemir con más fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y el calor seguía aumentando, Yoh empezó a bajar los besos pero no dejaba de tocarla, Anna lo tomó de los hombros e intercambió papeles, ahora el debajo de ella, le acarició el pecho con las manos y metió una mano por debajo de su pantalón y comenzó a tocar el ya erecto miembro de Yoh, quien comenzó a lanzar gemidos, ella se percató de esto, y sonrió divertida, empezando a tocar cada vez más rápidamente, haciendo que el chico gimiera más rápido y un poco más fuerte, terminó con sacarle los pantalones y los bóxers y empezó a lamer su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro, primero lentamente, pero cada vez aumentando la velocidad, Yoh sentía que ya iba a explotar. El detiene a Anna y la vuelve a colocar debajo de el, le quito su última prenda y besándole ardientemente los labios le dijo "te amo", ella sonrió con ternura y besó su mejilla "yo también", Yoh tomó la mano de Anna y acomodándose un poco comenzó a entrar en ella lenta y suavemente, ella se irguió un poco

Yoh: ¿duele?

Anna: - cerrando los ojos – no, tranquilo, sigue

El haciendo caso a su querida Anna, siguió entrando, y empezaron un movimiento de caderas lento al principio, pero que iba aumentando su velocidad poco a poco, Anna cerró sus ojos y se mordió los labios para evitar lanzar un grito de placer mientras algunos gemiditos escapaban, el, por su parte, gemía pero en silencio. Estuvieron así, bastante tiempo, el entrando y saliendo de ella, hasta que sintió algo, Yoh lanzó un gritito y se descargó por entero en ella, por último, el cayó rendido sobre ella y besando su frente sudada le dijo… te…amo… mi… Anita

Anna: - acariciando su pelo y abrazándole la cabeza suavemente – yo…también

Yoh: - se dejó caer al lado de Anna y la abrazó de inmediato –

Anna: - se acurrucó en su pecho – te amo

Yoh: y yo a ti – estuvieron así por unos minutos – (N/N: ¬¬… no se quejen… es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon xDD lo demás pasa en mi mente y en mi cama jeje xDD, Kohami: ¬¬ pervertida, Naru: xDD en la siguiente nota peleamos, hay que volver al fic)

Anna: - recuperando su normalidad al hablar y su tono sereno - ¿no crees que deberíamos bajar? Tienen que estarnos esperando

Yoh: - la abraza como un niño pequeño a su madre – no, quiero estar a tu lado

Anna: - besándole la frente – tenemos que ir

Yoh: TTwTT oh está bien

Anna: - se levanta aún muy cansada, recoge su ropa y se empieza a vestir - ¿Qué esperas para vestirte?

Yoh: TT.TT – se levanta y se empieza a vestir – ya

Anna: ¬¬… tu ropa me queda grande

Yoh: jijijiji n.n…

Anna: - sonríe – bien, será mejor que bajemos – se empieza a peinar un poco –

Yoh: bueno

Anna: - abre la puerta y sale de la pieza con Yoh detrás de ella muy sonriente, y no podemos negarlo, la rubia también iba "algo sonriente"… solo un poco casi invisiblemente-

En la cocina

Horo: ¿Qué jugo tomaré?... ¿de pera, o de naranja?... – moviendo la cabeza – e ahí el dilema

Pilika: ¬¬… hay hermano no seas estúpido, toma el que te gusté más y se acabó

Horo: - mirándola casi llorando - ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Qué no ves que el jugo de naranja y el jugo de pera son mis dos jugos favoritos? TT-TT no puedo escoger entre ellos

Ren: - llegando – entonces toma de ambos y se acabó geniecito

Horo: ¡¡quieres pelear!

Ren: no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Horo: ¡¡gay!

Ren: - amenazándolo con su cuchilla - ¡¡¡que dijiste!

Horo. ¡¡Que eras gay!

Ren: ¡¡Bason!

Bason: ¡señorito!

Horo: ¡¡Kororo!

Kororo: kukurucu

¿: ¿No pueden comportarse y dejar de pelear como un par de niñitos pequeños verdad?

Ren: - dejando su cuchilla – lo siento Anna

Horo. ¬¬ Si, lo siento Anna

Anna: u.ú… tontos – yéndose con Yoh detrás de ella (N/N: n.n… así como perrito faldero)

Horo: te salvan las mujeres

Ren: ¬¬… por respeto a Anna San no te diré nada – se va con Pilika –

Horo: ¬¬… - en silencio y en tono de burla – que listo es señorito… ahora, el gran dilema ¿de naranja o de pera?

Mientras tanto, en el living

Hao: - haciendo sus ejercicios de relajación – mhhh

Ami: ¬¬… Hao, ¿quieres parar de hacer esos estúpidos ejercicios de relajación?

Hao: necesito relajarme, estoy muy tenso

Ami: u.u… mhhh

Lyserg: ¬¬…

Manta: bueno… yo me voy a mi casa, adiós – se va -

Jun: u.u… estos niños son un problema

Pilika: ni me lo digas

Ren: ¬¬…

Tamao: ¿Dónde está Horo?

Horo. –Llegando – aquí

De repente llega Yoh y Anna riéndose de no se que wea ¬¬… no me pregunten a mi

Todos: OO… ¿Anna se ríe?

Yoh: ¿o.o? ¿Qué pasa chicos?

Todos: OO…

Anna: ¬¬… ¿Qué, acaso tengo monos pintados en la cara?

Horo: ¿enserio?

Anna: - suavemente se quita un zapato y se lo lanza en la cabeza salvajemente – n.n… le di

Yoh: ¿¿Dónde está mi perro?

En eso llega el perro

Yoh: n.n Tommy

Tommy: - se acerca a Yoh y se lanza arriba de el lamiéndole la cara –

De repente se apaga la luz

Horo: ¡¡¡ahhhhh, Samara viene! – se abraza a Tamao –

Tamao: tranquilo… - cagá de miedo –

Yoh: oo…

Hao: TT.TT… oh no, viene por mí

Pilika: ¿quieren guardar la calma, voy a la cocina por unas velas

Ren: voy con tigo

Horo: ¬¬… oh no tiburón, tu no tocas a mi hermana hasta que estén casados y viejos

Ren: - tomándole la mano a Pilika y yendo a la cocina – creo que nos adelantamos un poco – se van-

Horo: ¡¡¿Qué! – Empieza a buscar a Ren en la oscuridad para golpearlo - ¡¡espera que te encuentre tiburonazo malvado! ¡¡¡Aprovechador de niñas pequeñas! ¡¡¡Ven aquí pedófilo miedoso!

Yoh: - sentándose en el sillón con Anna – tranquilo Horo, ahora debes guardar la calma hasta que lleguen con las velas n.n

Jun: - mirando con cara maliciosa – si es que llegan

Horo: ¬¬…

Tamao: - le toma la mano a Horo –

Horo: n.n…

Como estaban en la oscuridad y nadie veía nada, Yoh aprovechó de robarle un beso a Anna sin que nadie lo notara

Hao: - se sienta en el suelo junto con Ami y se quedan ahí –

Jun: - empieza a mirar a Yoh y a Anna como se besaban en la oscuridad muy entretenida –

Tamao: - acercándose a Jun y susurrándole - ¿Qué está mirando tanto?

Jun: - le susurra – mira al sillón

Tamao: OO…

De repente se encienden las luces y se ve a Yoh encima de Anna besándola y con una mano debajo de su polera –

Anna: - empuja a Yoh al suelo – O/O

Yoh: O/O

Jun: - pone cara maliciosa – jejeje

Horo: voy a buscar a ese tiburonazo pervertido – se va a la cocina –

Jun: ¿la luz los interrumpió en algo chicos?

Anna: es… es que… tenía... tenía frío

Ami: no, si eso se nota

Anna: ¬¬…

Yoh: n.n… jeje

Hao: - acercándose a Yoh y abrazándolo- huuuy mi hermanito creció, ahora es pervertido igual que su hermano

Yoh: n.n ijijiji

Ami : si, son un par de pervertidos… ¡calientes!

Anna : ¬/¬… mire quien habla

Jun: xDDD bueno lamentamos que la luz los haya molestado

Anna: ¬¬…

Horo: - llegando con Ren de la oreja – para que aprendas a no hacerle esas cosas a mi hermanita

Ren: ¡¡suéltame cucaracha!

Horo: nop

Ren: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué esa cara Anna?

Jun: xDD es que hubo un "incidente"

Horo: - soltando a Ren - ¿Qué pasó?

De repente llega Pilika arreglándose la polera

Pilika: si cuenten

Todos: OO

Anna: ¬/¬ nada

Yoh: si nada

Hao: es que estos dos aprovecharon la oscuridad para pasar un momento desapercibidos, pero justo se prendió la luz

Pilika: OO ¿Qué estaban haciendo calientes?

Horo: ¬¬ hablando

Anna: u/ú nada

Yoh: O/O… si nada

Hao: hermanito no seas, si tenías tu mano debajo de su polera

Pilika, Horo y Ren: OO….

Anna: - golpeando a Hao - ¡¡estúpido!

Jun: acéptenlo

Anna: ¬/¬ ya está bien lo acepto ¿algún problema?

Yoh: n.n… así se habla Anita

Todos: nop, ningún problema O.O

Anna: bien, ahora a dormir, a sido una noche muy incoherente así que me voy – se va rápidamente –

Yoh: o.o…

Hao: - acercándose a Yoh – dime la verdad ¿la hiciste tuya?

Yoh: o.o…

Ami: haay Hao no seas impertinente

Horo: - sentándose al otro lado de Yoh – cuéntanos Yoh, queremos saber

Yoh: O/O bueno yo mejor me voy – se levanta y se va rápidamente –

Jun: si no nos quieren contar es por que algo está pasando…

Ren: ¬¬… no seas impertinente

Jun: - dándole un zape a Ren (N/N: nooo) cállate pendejo

Ren: ¬¬…

Hao: jajajajajaja ¡¡pendejo! Jajajaja jajaja aj ajaja

Jun: - dándole un zape a Hao – y tu también

Ren: ¬¬ - en tono de burla - ja ja

Horo: pero que risa más falsa

Jun: bueno niños, será mejor ir a dormir

Todos se van a dormir

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía tranquilo en la pensión Asakura, todo iba bien hasta que….

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Todos: - llegando a donde estaba Hao – OO

Hao: ¡¡¡un ratón!

Anna: ¬¬ Hao - golpeándolo - ¡¡eres un bruto!

Hao: ¿Por qué?

El ratón se va

Yoh: o.o… era solo un ratoncito

Anna: ¬¬… yo me voy

Yoh: - tomándole la mano a Anna – pero no te enojes tanto Anita n.n…

Anna: - lo mira –

Se escucha una música:

_La tarde se aleja, el cielo está gris, _

_La noche parece sin ti, callado en la playa _

_Te lloro en silencio otra vez._

_Me ahoga esta pena, no puedo vivir, _

_Las olas no me hablan de ti, _

_Sentado en la arena, escribo tu nombre otra vez_

Yoh y Anna se miran a los ojos y se acercan el uno al otro como si se fueran a besar

_Por que te extraño desde aquel noviembre,_

_Cuando soñamos juntos a querernos siempre,_

_Me duele, este frío noviembre cuando las hojas _

_Caen a morir por siempre_

_Noviembre sin ti es sentir que la lluvia_

_Me dice llorando que todo acabó_

Anna: - dándose cuenta de que todos están mirándolos – O/O emm – se aleja de Yoh –

_Noviembre sin ti es pedirle a la luna que brille en la noche de mi corazón otra veeez…_

Anna: ¬¬… ya cállate Horo Horo

Horo: TT-TT ohhp

Esa tarde

Anna: - yendo hacia la cocina y tomando un vaso de jugo –

Pilika, Jun y Ami: - llegando – hola Anna

Anna: hola – tomándose el jugo y disponiéndose a irse – adiós – es detenida por Pilika – o.ô ¿Qué?

Jun: - mirándola con cara maliciosa – nosotras cuatro tenemos que conversar – se la llevan a la pieza de Pilika a la fuerza –

Anna: ¡que hacen!

Pilika: - cerrando la puerta – jeje

Jun: ahora Anna… ¿nos vas a decir si o no lo que pasa con Yoh?

Anna: ¬¬… no pasa nada con el – se levanta – asi que déjenme tranquila

Pilika: - mirándola con cara maliciosa – ahhy si tu como no

Jun: dinos la verdad Anna

Anna: ¬¬ ¿y por que tendría que hacerlo?

Pilika: por que eres nuestra amiga y nosotras te obligamos

Anna: ¬¬… o que buena razón

Ami: dinos…

Jun: solo por curiosidad

Anna: ¬¬… ya les dije que no pasa nada con él - se sienta –

Ami: - se sienta al lado de ella – ya… no te pongas terca y dinos

Anna: ¬¬ no me digas así

Jun: no te hagas de rogar

Anna: u.u… mhh… está bien

Ami, Jun y Pilika: OO ¿Qué?

Anna: u.u… les dire…. ¬¬ pero si le dicen a alguien las mataré lentamente ¿queda claro?

Jun: si… ahora dinos – las tres se ponen en el suelo sentadas alrededor de Anna –

Anna: ¬¬… bien…

Después de que Anna les dijo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de todas las cosas que pasaron con Yoh:

Pilika: OO

Jun: OO

Ami: OO

Anna: u/ú y no me miren tanto que me siento rara

Pilika: ahhy es el relato más hermoso que me han contado en toda mi vida

Ami: si es verdad

Jun: OO pero… estoy niños se están poniendo cada día más calientes

De repente se escucha un ruido estrepitoso abajo y un grito de Lyserg

Anna, Ami, Jun y Pilika: OO

Continuará

¿Continuará?

Notas Autora:

Naru: n.n… hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras ¿Qué les pareció el fic? u/ú ya se… un poco caliente xDD pero no importa

Kohami: ¬¬… caliente

Naru: ¿Por qué caliente?

Kohami: u.u… por las cosas obscenas que dices niña…

Naru: o.o… solo dije que esas cosas pasan en mi mente y en mi cama

Hao: ¬¬ uhhhhy la niñita caliente

Naru: TT-TT no mentira… ¬¬… y no me llames niña pendejo

Hao: o.o…

Kohami: - susurrándole al público - ¬¬… no confíen en ella es una niña caliente y morbosa

Naru: xDDD si lo soy ¿y que?

Hao. O.o…

Kohami: ¬¬ si se nota… en especial cuando te vas a la casa de José a "hacer la tarea"

Naru: o.o… esta bien pero no lo digas tan fuerte… esto lo lee mucha gente

Kohami: ¬¬

Naru: xDDD bueno… y ahora los agradecimientos de los reviews

Kohami: si claro, cambia el tema no más

Naru: xDDD jeje bueno, los agradecimientos:

Lilyblack40: n.n… que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, gracias por escribir un review, espero que sigas leyendo TT-TT por que me cortaré las venas si no lo haces xDD bueno, gracias, adiós y cuídate.

AnnShail: xDD bueno, no es tan grande el desastre universal como lo es el mío haciendo notitas para los reviews xDD, jeje, me gustó mucho tu review, de verdad te agradezco tu honestidad

Kohami: y si, defiendo lo mío – golpea a Naru en la cabeza con un mazo – y eso me hace feliz

Naru: TT-TT si claro… bueno... Adiós gracias por el review cuídate, ah y cuidado con el gorila que esta detrás de ti… o.o... Espero que no te coma la cabeza xDD por que a Hao ya se lo comió

Hao: ¬¬…

Naru: adiós xDD.

Liver Girl: TT-TT no se que decir niña… de verdad gracias por tus palabras me conmueven

Kohami: pero en la parte de buena escritora te equivocas

Naru: ¬¬ ¿quieres callarte? Intento hacer una notita

Kohami: ¬¬ ok

Naru: y como iba diciendo… TT-TT gracias de verdad me conmueves y sorry por la demora de verdad.. es que tuve unas vacaciones difíciles xDD ya entenderás algún día… bueno… adiós y gracias ¡ah! Y TT-TT gracias por decirme que me admiras de verdad… cuídate chava… no te pierdas n.n.

Nadeshiko Malfoy: xD si, de verdad espero que no te mueras por que o si no, no leerás mi próximo capi que se viene padre… y bueno... xDD si admito que lo del cambio de parejas es extraño jeje… y bueno gracias en verdad, cuídate adiós n.n.

America: bueno chica xDDD gracias por todas las palabras lindas n.n… y voy a tratar de hacer un capi más solo por ti (Inner Naru: TTwTT jeje) gracias por todo, cuídate y adiós.

Shiory: ¡¡mi querida Shiory! . n.n… ¿Cómo estás? xDD de verdad que me das risa chica jeje… xDD pero no importa te quiero mucho.. jeje y bueno (con cara de miedo) controla tus instintos asesinos xDD jeje y aquí está Kohami

Kohami: ¬¬ ah… muérete

Naru: xDDD no es muy comunicativa… pero bueno... Gracias por el review te quiero chau nos vemos en el cole, cuídate.

ANNA KYOUYAMA A: xDDD bueno… jejeje gracias por el review en cerio jejeje y o.o… no te mueras TT-TT nuuu te queda mucho camino que recorrer ¡¡¡respira!

Kohami: ¬¬… yaa

Naru: u.u… ejem… bueno… gracias… cuídate y que bueno que te hayas reído con mis idioteces… xDD creo que dejaré de estudiar y me convertiré en humorista xDD jeje.. solo bromeo… bueno adiós.. chao, cuídate.

Naru: u.u… bueno… les agradezco a todos sus reviews, a los que leyeron, a los que rieron, a los que me van a dejar un review ahora (xDD… ¬¬ háganlo o los mato…xDD solo bromeo… pero háganlo)y los que no ¬¬ púdranse… y bueno… esas son mis palabras… de verdad gracias por todo.. los quiero un montón

Kohami: ¬¬… si lo que sea

Naru: xDDD bueno… adiós cuídense ¡¡dale vocecita!

Vocecita: ¬¬… bueno… sigan viendo el mismo canal, a la misma hora en el mismo grado de incoherencia TT-TT haay Dios se me olvidó el parlamento

Naru: òó ¿¿¡¡como que se te olvidó el parlamento voz estúpida?

Vocecita: TT-TT lo siento

Naru: ¡¡improvisa algo idiota! ¡¡estamos al aire!

Vocecita: ¬¬ bien pero no me trates así

Naru: ¬¬ debería despedirlos a todos

Vocecita: ¬¬… ahora… se terminó el fic asi que… esperen el próximo capi – susurrando – si es que llega

Naru: òó oí eso

Vocecita: UPS… bueno… hasta luego cuidense adiós – escapando de Naru –

Naru: ¡¡¡vuelve aquí maldita sea! – saliendo del estudio y persiguiendo a la vocecita que le habla por tooda la calle –

Kohami: ¬¬… mhh… bueno… esto se acabó… y ya oyeron a la estúpida dejen reviews que esta wea es un sacrificio para las dos y para todo el personal de este estudio buebo adiós.

Hao: nos vemos auqi en el mismo canal, misma hora y en la misma sintonía ¡¡ahí se veeen!

Kohami: OO

Naru: - llegando – OO

Vocecita: TT-TT me robó el parlamento

¬¬ bueno CHAO Y ESTO CONTINUARÁ XDDDDDD


	10. CAPITULO DE REYENO

Capitulo de Reyeno

Por: Naru Asakura … alias la T.T pobre niña.

Naru: o.o… gente mía… TT-TT de verdad quiero agradecerles por todo… pero tube complicaciones con mi comp…. Resulta que se murió de repente y no pude seguir escribiendo, pero ahora seguiré… y puse este caìtulo de reyeno para que supieran que no los abandone ….

POR FAVOR COMPRENDANME ¡!

Sin nada más que decir --.-- … me despido… por sierto… tuve que hacer todo el ultimo capitulo… ¬¬ de echo yan lo tenia casi terminado … mhhhhh… pero no importa… lo estoy escribiendo de nuevo pero se viene filete! Asi que no dejen de leer por favor ¡!

Gracias los amo y cuídense


End file.
